Winx club season 1
by Imogen Mulgrew Swan 20
Summary: Bella swan is flora it is the Winx's from age 11 to age 17
1. cast

(All winx

(Bloom)

(Stella)

(Musa)

(Tecna)

Bella)

(Sky)

(Brandon)

(Riven)

Timmy)

(icy)

(Darcy)

(Stormy)

(Ms. Faragonda)

(Assistant Principal Griselda)

(Professor Palladium)

(Professor Wizgiz)

(Knut)

(Professor Griffin)

(Professor Saladin)

(Professor Codatorta)

(Mitzi)

**(Narrator) **

**What people think**


	2. It felt like magic

**(Narrator)The episode opens with a pan shot of Gardenia**.

Voice: "Bloom, say hello to your mother for me."

**(Narrator)The red-headed girl (Bloom) rides to the park. **

Bloom: "Will do Mr. Genero, see you later."

**(Narrator) Bloom arrives in the park. **

Bloom: "Go find an acorn Kiko and I'll toss it around with you."

**(Narrator) Bloom sits down and takes a bite out of an apple. Kiko comes in screaming **

Bloom: "What? Did you see one of those scary squirrels again?"

**(Narrator) Kiko collapses and tells Bloom to see something. **

Bloom: "All right, I'll come and see."

**(Narrator) Bloom and Kiko go towards the area Kiko got scared. Bloom observes from behind a tree. **

Voice: "Back Ghoul!"

**(Narrator) A foot kicked a monster and the foot belonged to a fairy. The fairy attacks. **

Stella: "Rising Sun Burst!"

**(Narrator) There are monsters in the shadows. **

Large monster: **"(growls)" **

Bloom: "Whoa."

Stella: "Take that!"

Bloom: "We can't both be seeing things can we?"

**(Narrator) Kiko faints.**

Stella: "Solar Wind Blast!"

**(****Narrator) The big monster grabs one of the ghouls and comes out of the shadows****. **

Stella: "News flash Mr. Hideous. The power of Solaria is so gonna flatten you."

**(Narrator) The monster, revealed to be an Ogre named Knut attacks. **

Knut: "You're the one who's gonna get flattened!"

**(Narrator)** **Knut knocks back the fairy. **

Bloom: "That's gotta hurt."

**(Narrator) Knut and the Ghouls have the fairy surrounded.**

Knut: "(Laughs) you're finished little fairy girl. **(Bloom: "Oh no.")**Now Ghouls, BRING ME HER SCEPTER!"

**(Narrator) The ghouls grabbed the fairy. **

Stella (Mumbled): "I'm warning you! You'll never get away with this!"

Knut: "I think I just did. (Laughs and grabs the sceptre's your sceptre's ours, **(****walks up to the fairy****and gets in her face)**and you're history."

Bloom: "Leave her alone! **(Tri-zoom on Bloom)**Come get me! Wait, did I just say that?"

Knut: "(Growls) you sure did."

**(Narrator) Bloom gasps. Knut grabs her. **

Knut: "You should learn to mind your own business."

Bloom (glowing): "LEEEET GOOOOOO!"

**(Narrator) Bloom unexpectedly attacks. Ghouls were coming after her. **

Bloom: "Get back!"

**(Narrator) Bloom unknowingly creates a barrier that repels the ghouls. **

Bloom: "What just happened? How'd I do that?"

**(Narrator) Kiko does a boxing stance, notices a ghoul, turns white and faints. **

Bloom (tapping ghoul on the shoulder): "Hey ghoul."

**(Narrator) Ghoul turns around. **

Bloom: "Take off!"

**(Narrator) Bloom whacks the ghoul with a stick, ghoul hits tree and explodes. **

Stella: "Wow, you've got winx, girl! Major Winx!"

Bloom: "What? Me? What do you mean?"

Stella: to Knut "Laugh all you want, fashion fiasco, you're going down!"

**(Narrator) Stella Blasts Knut **

Stella: "I suggest you like get out of our realm, now."

**(Narrator) Ghouls close in. **

Bloom: "Watch it."

**(Narrator) The ghouls leap but Stella uses a major attack and knocks them out. Stella twirls her scepter, Kiko imitates her and notices a ghoul and screams. A ghouls grabs Bloom's leg. **

Bloom: "Get off!"

**(****Narrator) The ghoul rips off Bloom's pants leg and goes back to Knut.**

Knut **(teleporting):** "We'll meet again Princess Stella."

Stella: "Ew, I can't say I'm looking forward to that."

**(Narrator) Stella faints and reverts back to princess form.**

Bloom: "Oh no! Are you ok? We'd better take her home, she needs major help."

(End Segment 1)

(Begin Segment 2)

Vanessa: Fairies? Bloom hasn't read that book since she was little! Rise and shine princess, a beautiful day awaits. You know, that used to be your favourite book, you used to pretend that you were a fairy; you could do it for hours. So who's the girl downstairs who's fast asleep… in the guest room?

Bloom: Ah, so it wasn't a dream. And she's still asleep? Good. Uh, she's…Wanda's cousin... and she's visiting from far away. Don't wake her up, OK mom?

Vanessa: Come on downstairs for breakfast!

Mike: Hey Bloom... today's the day we're gonna clean up the garage.

Bloom: C'mon Dad, I have lots of other stuff I have to do, lots of important stuff!

Mike: What sort of stuff are you talking about?

Bloom: Do you remember when I was into Fairies and Witches dad?

Mike: Of course I do. You were so cute, always pretending to know magic.

Bloom: Well, here's the thing...

Mike: …if you knew magic, you could just wave a wand and the garage would clean itself!

Bloom: Well that's kinda… the thing that I wanted to talk to you about. You know my friend, the one that's asleep in the guest room?

Vanessa: Oh just give her a break honey; she wants to spend the day with her friend!

Mike: OK, you get the groceries and you're free for the rest of the day!

Bloom: You guys are the best! Thank you! **(Runs off)**

Bloom: "I haven't felt any powers today. I sure hope they didn't wear off."

Mitzi: "Hey Bloom. Isn't it time to sell that two-wheeled relic to the junk pile?"

Bloom: "There's nothing wrong with this bike. My dad bought it for me."

Mitzi: "Oh you poor girl. Of course I don't mean poor as in not rich, even though that is what you are."

**(Narrator) Bloom growls and Kiko gives Mitzi the raspberry. **

Mitzi: "Hey fellas, careful with my scooter. Hmph, its brand new you know."

Bloom: "Well, see you later Mitzi. If I do have powers Kiko, remind me to turn her into a monkey."

Icy: "Well, look who's failed us again. Explain yourself, Knut."

Knut: "It really wasn't my fault this time your wickedness's, the scepter was mine."

Icy: "Yes."

Knut: "But then this Earth girl attacked me."

Icy: "Did you say Earth girl?"

Knut: "Uh, yeah, but this was no ordinary Earth girl. She had magic powers. She took us on with one hand."

Icy: "What did she look like?"

Knut: "Uh, well, I'm, uh, not sure."

Icy: "Where are your glasses?"

Knut pulls out his glasses.

Knut: "Here your wickedness."

Icy: "KNUT! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU?! You are never to remove your glasses."

Darcy: "Don't you know you're as blind as a hairless mole-rat without them you buffoon?"

Knut puts on his glasses.

Knut: "I don't like these frames. They're not me."

Icy: "Knut! We must find this girl."

Knut: "I've already got a plan."

Icy: "Go on."

Knut: "One of my Ghouls grabbed this. It's a piece of the Earth girl's clothing. Now all we have to do is give it to a Hunter Troll and he can track her down."

**(Narrator) The Hunter Troll sniffs the clothing.**

Knut: "See?"

Icy: "Very well, go and find that meddling Earth Girl."

Knut: "Right."

Icy: "Destroy her! And bring me back that scepter."

Mike: "So, she's been asleep for 20 hours because she's a fairy? Is that like a goth or something?"

Bloom: "I'm talking real fairy dad with a scepter, magic powers and fluttering wings. She's amazing."

Mike: "You must be running a very high fever. I think we should call Dr. Silverman."

Stella: "Hey. Good morning."

Vanessa: "It's evening hun. Are you all right?"

Stella: "Uhhh. Fine now, thanks to his girl right here."

Bloom: "Oh, it's nothing."

Stella: "My name's Stella."

Bloom: "Hey there's Stella, my name's Bloom."

Vanessa: "Let's call your parents now shall we?"

Stella: "I'm afraid that's like, so way, easier said than done. I mean, let's face it. They live like six whole realms away, in a kingdom called Solaria. I was on my way to the Alfea school, you know to continue my magic training and -"

Mike: "Oh boy, oh boy. I'm contacting Dr. Silverman. Maybe he can explain why the two of you, are seeing things that aren't there."

**(Narrator) Stella got mad and turned the phone into a carrot and lettuce. Mike was flabbergasted. **

Stella: "You still think we're out of our gourds?"

Bloom: "Wow that was awesome."

Stella: "You're the one who's majorly awesome Bloom. When this Ogre attacked me, she gave him an energy blast that kicked his booty into another dimension."

Bloom: "It's true. But I don't know how I did it."

Stella: "it's like I told you yesterday Bloom, you're loaded with magic."

Bloom: "Me?"

**(Narrator) Starry background. **

Stella: "Hey, I just got a brainstorm. You should go to Alfea with me. It's like so far and away the best school in a whole eight-realm area."

Mike: "Hold it! My daughter's not going to another realm."

Knut: "Well, here we are. Troll, do your thing."

**(Narrator) Troll smells Bloom's pant-leg, picking up and tracking the scent. **

Troll: "Girl very close."

**(End Segment 2) **

**(Begin Segment 3) **

Stella: "Hey cool Room Bloom, wow. You should totally take it to Alfea. A quick packing spell and it'll fit in a handbag."

Bloom: "Stella, I don't think I'm going to Alfea."

Stella: "Huh?"

Bloom: "I don't think I have powers anymore. I mean I know I fought that ogre in the park but now-"

Stella: "Trust me Bloom, someone with magic like you have doesn't lose their powers. They're just rusty form sitting unused for so long."

Bloom: "Do you think I'm like the girl in that book?"

Stella: looking through fairy book "Hmmm, let's see... kinda, but this book was written by humans. You're so much cooler than this, and more fashionable!"

Bloom: "Wow, I can't believe I really do know magic! And I have, what did you call it, winx?"

Stella: "Your magic's always been inside you. It's like my fairy godmother used to say: sometimes you just need an ogre to attack you to find out what you're really made of! Now try this. It's a simple matter merge exercise."

**(Narrator) Stella merges all the pencils in Bloom's pencil holder into one big pencil. **

Stella: "Ok, you give it a shot. Put them back how they were."

**(Narrator) Bloom tries, but fails. **

Stella: "Come on, try again."

**(Narrator)** **Bloom tries again but fails. **

Bloom: "I don't feel anything."

Stella: "You just need some practice Bloom. It's actually no biggie. That's why you have to come with me to Alfea."

**(Narrator)** **Stella turns the big pencil back into little pencils. **

Stella: "Before long, you'll be zapping ogre's left and right."

Bloom: "So where is it?"

Stella: "Well, It's sort of in a parallel dimension. You go to the inner realm of the enchanted ring and then you... Look why don't you come with me and I'll show it to you."

**(Narrator)** **Stella pulls out a postcard of Alfea, and casually tosses it on the ground. The postcard then expands in size.**

Stella: "This is an express portal. Come on, it's cool."

**(Narrator)** **Stella steps on the postcard and sinks into the picture.**

Stella: "Now follow me."

Bloom: "Aaaahhh."

Knut: "Well Troll, where is she?"

**(Narrator)** **The troll sniffs around. **

Troll: "Me smell two fairies."

Knut: "Then the Earth girl's with Stella."

**(Narrator) Zip to Bloom's room. **

Bloom: "Stella, this feels really weird."

Stella: "Don't worry, almost no one gets lost between dimensions."

**(Narrator) Back to the Troll. **

Knut: "What is it Troll?"

**(Narrator) The troll snifs around. **

Troll: "Me lost the scent. They no here."

Stella: "Well there it is, Bloom! The famous Alfea castle!"

Bloom: "So what exactly goes on here?"

**(Narrator) (use clips for school explanation) **

Stella: "The best and most fabulous come from all over the universe to perfect their powers. Most are princesses like moi, but we also have pixies and Gwyllians, and get this, we're only one enchanted forest away from the Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. It's full of hunks. But we're also just down the lagoon from the creepiest place in the entire realm, the Cloudtower School for Witches."

**(Narrator) (end clips) **

Bloom: "Wow, this is a really big decision."

Stella: "To help you make it, I invited some of the H & B boys over to your house."

Bloom: "The hero guys are coming to my house? When?"

Stella: "Pretty soon, so let's get going."

Bloom and Stella jump out of the portal and back into her room.)

Troll: "ME SMELL THEM!"

Knut: "Huh?"

Troll: "Girls close. Me think the right there."

Knut: "Good work Troll. They can't escape us now. We'll go in through the back door and surprise them."

**(Narrator)** **Kiko hops into the kitchen, notices the monsters entering the room and warns Bloom's parents. **

Mike: "Not now. we can play later Kiko, it's been a long day. I don't know what's wrong with him. Maybe Bloom forgot to give him his dinner. Or maybe he's doing that thing where he pretends he didn't eat so he can get a second serving."

**(Narrator)Kiko tries to barricasde the door with various items but the monsters still bust the door open. **

Mike: "What is that rabbit doing?"

**(Narrator) Mike goes to check on Kiko. **

Mike: "I told you, we should've bought Bloom a hamster."

**(Narrator)** **The Troll barges into the house. The Troll tries to barge in through the door. Bloom and Stella notice something's happening. The Troll breaks the door frame. **

Vanessa: "That thing is repulsive!"

**(Narrator)** **The Troll breaks the coffee table.**

Vanessa: "And angry too!"

**(Narrator)** **Bloom's parents are scared. **

Knut: "Tell us where the girls are or you're Ghoul food!"

Stella: "Turn around, sunshine."

Knut does so.

Knut: "It's them!"

Stella: "I guess someone didn't learn their lesson. Sun Power!"

**(Narrator)** **Stella transform to Winx form. Stelaa then kicks the Troll. **

Knut: "Are you just gonna stand there and let her kick your butt?"

Troll: "Me mad."

Stella: "Then do something about it tall, blue and gruesome."

**(Narrator) Bloom joins Stella. **

Stella: "Bloom, I'll handle the two gross-outs. You take care of the ghouls."

Bloom: "How?"

Stella: "Just do something."

**(Narrator)** **Bloom has the Ghouls chase her and Kiko.**

Knut: "Now that her friends gone, she doesn't stand a chance. So get her, and make some fairy dust."

Stella: "Bring it on. I'm gonna whop you and not even muss my hair."

**(Narrator)** **A strange blast is heard. **

Bloom: "Nice little poochies, roll over?"

**(Narrator) Knut is blasted out the door and crushes his own Ghouls.**

Bloom: "Good one Stella."

**(Narrator)** **Stella appears thrown out the window. The Troll exits the house and approaches Bloom and Stella. **

(End Segment 3)

(Begin Final Segment)

**(Narrator)** **The Troll approaches. **

Bloom: "What do we do?"

Sky (As Brandon): "Hey Princess Stella, I hope your friend's the pretty one in the blue pants."

Riven: "Yeah, and not this ugly guy on a leash here."

Timmy: "Ditto that."

Sky (As Brandon): "All right. I suggest a three-pronged rescue op."

Riven: "Forget that, I got this puppy wrapped up all by myself."

Brandon (As Sky): "Dude, one summer at a swashbuckler camp doesn't mean you get to go solo on a troll."

**(Narrator)** **The Troll throws Riven.**

Riven: "Uwahhhh!"

Brandon (As Sky): "I rest my case."

**(Narrator)** **Riven lands between Bloom and Stella. The Troll approaches Sky (as Brandon) **

Sky (As Brandon): "Stay behind me." **uses the Fanto-Shield and the troll bashes it****. **"Hey guys, what did we learn about battling trolls?"

Brandon (as Sky): "Well..**." ****Raises his Fanta-blade and slams it into the ground.**"Smash 'em I think."

**The force creates a fissure splitting the ground between the troll's feet. **

Timmy: "No Sky, you take out their feet." **Timmy uses his blaster and takes out the ground below the troll's feet. **The Troll falls in. "All right."

Brandon (as Sky): "Good one Timmy. Way to go."

Sky (as Brandon): "Good thing you aced how to battle forest creatures Timmy."

Brandon (as Sky): "Ghoul alert."

**(Narrator)** **The Ghouls prepare to strike. **

Riven: "Grr. Stay here. This won't take long."

**(Narrator)** **The Ghouls attack and Riven fights them off. Knut knocks him out.**

Bloom: "Leave him alone!"

**(Narrator)** **Bloom and Stella blast Knut. **

Stella: "Awesome shot there Bloom."

Bloom: "It just happened."

Stella: "Like I said, you got Winx."

**(Narrator) Knut is mad.**

Knut: "Back off Shorty."

**(Narrator) Riven wipes off the bloodstains on his face. **

Stella: "You're the one who's gonna back off ogre, or I'm gonna put my Stinkus-Removus spell on you and you're gonna end up smelling like you just took a bath."

**(Narrator) Knut realizes he's no match for them and retreats.**

Stella: "I knew that would scare him."

Bloom: "Eee."

Stella: "Bloom, these are the RedFountain guys I was telling you about."

**(Narrator) The Specialists say hi. **

Stella: "Meet Riven..."

**(Narrator) Riven just glares. **

Stella: "...Prince Sky..."

Brandon (as Sky): "Hey."

Stella: "...Timmy..."

**(Narrator) Timmy gives a friendly hello.**

Stella: "...And Brandon."

Sky(as Brandon)'s **Fanto-blade and Fantoshield retract. **"How ya doin'?"

**Troll emerges from hole. One of the specialists puts a collar around its neck**.

Sky (As Brandon): "Not so fast tough guy, you're coming with us."

Brandon (As Sky): "You've done enough damage for one day pal."

**(Narrator) Bloom's parents look at what's happening. The troll is levitating.**

Bloom: "Where are you guys taking him?"

Riven: "We'll bring him back to Red Fountain. They'll probably send him to a creature preserve."

Brandon (As Sky): "So long."

(Narrator) A portal opens.

Timmy: "Bye."

Sky (as Brandon): "Bloom, I sure hope I see you at Alfea."

A new day dawns. Mike is cleaning up the mess the Troll made last night.

Mike: "I'm glad that's over."

Stella appears in more casual clothes.

Stella: "Hey Bloom's dad, why don't you let me whip this place into shape with a little magic?"

Mike: "I've had enough magic-"

Bloom: "I'm ready dad."

**(Narrator) Bloom appears with a suitcase. **

Mike: "Why do you have a suitcase?"

Bloom: "You know, just in case you guys say I can stay, then I'll be packed."

Mike: "I know that you're way more grown up that we thought you were and that you have a special gift and all but we still have to check the school out. We have to get more information about Alfea."

Vanessa: "But if it's anything like Stella says it is, you'll be in for a wonderful adventure. It's so exciting."

Bloom: "I know mom, it really is."

Mike: "Hey Stella, how do we get there? Car? Plane? Broomstick? Do they make a broomstick for four?"

Bloom: "Um, duh dad. Broomsticks are for witches."

Mike: "Oh yeah, that's right. So, what do you use Stella? Wait, don't tell me. Is it fairy dust? Ooo."

Bloom: "Are we gonna use the portal?"

Stella: "Regular humans can't go in it, but you know what? My scepter can handle a little trans-dimensional puddle jump like this. Sun Power!"

**(Narrator)** **It Feels like Magic plays in the background. Stella, Bloom, her parents and Kiko warp through space and time and land right near the Alfea school. **

Mike: "Wow. Would you look at this place."

Bloom: "Pretty cool right?"

Stella: "With a capital C."

**(Narrator)** **The group heads to the campus.**

**The episode ends.**


	3. More than high school

**Episode title: More than High School **

Stella: "There it is! The realm-renowned Alfea school!"

Vanessa: "It sure is pretty amazing!"

Mike: "Whaaaaa!"

Bloom: "It makes public school look totally lame-o!"

Vanessa: "Well, before we decide, why don't we go see what it's like."

Bloom: "I'm so excited!"

Mike: "I wonder what their record is for college admissions? **(runs into anti-magic barrier)** Oof! It's as if there's an invisible wall! I can't get through it!"

Bloom: "No? **(feels nothing)** Where is it? I can't feel anything. Whatever it was, it's gone now."

Stella: "Actually, there is an invisible wall."

Bloom: "But if it didn't stop me, why can't they get through?"

Stella: "Simple: you're a magical being, my dear! **(reveals barrier) **This barrier keeps non-magical beings out of Magix. Sorry, while I can't take you any further, I CAN show you the official Alfea slide globe! It comes complete with the school song!"

**(Narrator)The Alfea anthem plays.**

Stella: "So? What do you think?"

Vanessa: "I think Bloom's going to have a great year…"

Bloom: "Mom… Dad..."

Vanessa: "You'll have a wonderful time."

Stella: "She sure will! I'll see to that!"

Mike: "Kiko, you keep an eye on her, okay?"

Stella: "Bloom, we should get going, you know, while the getting's good."

Bloom: **(turns to Mike and Vanessa)** "I'll be fine, guys. Don't worry about me."

Stella: "I'll send you back first class! Now just stand still… okay! Sun Power! **(calls her staff) **Transportus Back Home-us!"

Bloom: "**(Mike and Vanessa are teleported away) **Bye, guys! See ya!"

Stella: "It's time to make an entrance! A fabulous entrance is essential, 'dahling'."

Bloom: "I'm not sure what you mean, 'dahling', but I'll try!"

Stella: "Okay, follow me! Just smile, slither, and swivel !"

Bloom: "I'm nervous…"

Stella: "Relax, you're with me! Fairy school is like normal school, but we all have magic powers and better outfits!"

Bloom: "I'm loving it already."

Stella: "Ick! You're definitely not gonna love her."

Bloom: "Who's that? She looks scary."

Stella: "Griselda, head of discipline. **(Moves to Griselda)** She is scary, and in bad need of a makeover."

Griselda: "First name and place of origin."

Elanor: "Uh, Elanor of Delona. I signed up online, I should be on the list."

Griselda: "Hmmm, I don't see it. I don't see your name and you know what happens if you're not on the list, we turn you into -"

Elanor: "Into guano."

Griselda: "There you are: Elanor of Delona, you may come in."

Elanor: "Thank you."

Griselda: "NEXT!"

Bloom: "Oh no. I'm not gonna be on the list."

Stella: "Fret not girlfriend, I got it all figured out. The princess of Vallisto was supposed to come here this year, but she's doing homeschooling instead."

**(Narrator)Stella conjures up an envelope with a letter inside. **

Stella: "She gave me a letter to give to the headmistress. I just won't give it to her and we'll be all set. **(Tears up the letter)** No one here knows what she looks like so it's perfect."

**(Narrator)Stella throws the letter confetti in the air. **

Bloom: "So you want me to pretend to be this princess? I don't know, I hate lying."

Stella pushes Bloom to Griselda.

Stella: "Hey, we're not lying. We're just not telling all we know."

Stella: "Long time no see, Ms. G!"

Griselda: "Not long enough, Princess Stella! Not after the little incident last year! I don't know how your parents convinced the school board to take you back! It's beyond me."

Stella: "They did donate that new computer lab."

Griselda: "Who is your friend?"

Stella: "Princess Veranda of Vallisto."

Griselda: "Let's see, I'll check the list. (Pan shot of Bloom) Yes, Veranda of Vallisto."

Bloom (as Veranda): "Yeah, that's me."

Griselda: "You may come in."

Stella: "Hey..."

Griselda: "NEXT!"

Stella: "Welcome to Alfea."

Dufour: "Did you have a good summer, Professor?"

Palladium: "Marvelous, I went to a mentalism conference in Solaria."

Dufour: "I spent my time in the Granolic realm and taught them how to turn sunflowers into sundaes."

Wizgiz: "That's teriffic. Let me show you what I worked on this summer. It's a whole new kind of metamorphosis."

Wizgiz turns into a rabbit and hops on Dufour's shoulder.

Wizgiz: "Got any carrots?"

**(Narrator)Dufour faints.**

Palladium: "You can change species now. That's very impressive professor. Congratulations."

Griselda: "First things first, our code of behavior: the first rule is, you must follow all rules in the code of behavior! If you break the rules once, you will be turned into a frog. If you break the rules twice, your magic privileges will be suspended. And if you break the rules three times, you will be expelled, isn't that right, the second rule: no unsupervised magic at any time!

Griselda: "We believe discipline's the only way to prepare you for the world out there, which brings me to the third rule: stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower no matter what! We don't have a punishment for that, since nothing we could do would be as terrible as what THEY will do to you if they catch you there!"

(**End Segment 1) **

**(Begin Segment 2) **

Faragonda: "Welcome all. I'm Miss Faragonda, your headmistress. I'm an Alfea alumna and a former fairy godmother. This year we have quite a wonderful class. Some of you will fight evil, others will grant wishes and many are princesses that will take over your realms. Each of you is unique, you all have different sources of power, and diverse origins, but our mission is the same..."

Stella and Faragonda: "To help each of you be the very best you can be."

Stella: "She really loves saying that."

Faragonda: "Naturally we expect you to do your best at all times."

Griselda: "Now ladies, it's time to check in to your dormatories and meet your roommates."

Faragonda: "Remember, everyone! Let's make this a great year! Oh! And of course, use every opportunity to connect to your Winx!"

Bloom: "It sounds like they prepare you for all kinds of stuff! You know what you're gonna be?"

Stella: "Duh! I'm gonna, like, rule the Kingdom of Solaria!"

Bloom: "What did she mean 'connect to your Winx'?"

Stella: "Winx is essentially three things. First, it's your source of power, as in your strength and energy. And second, it's what guides you. Thirdly, it's like your magical identity."

Bloom: "I think I got it."

Stella: "You either got it or you don't, and you DO!"

Stella: Our roommates. I hope they're more stylish than the ones I got last year. Of course I won't be bunking with any of them as I have a single."

**(Narrator)Stella opens the door and Bloom checks out her room. **

Bloom: "This room is sweet. Come on, let's see what mine is like."

**(Narrator)Bloom enters her room and steps on a vine.**

Bloom: "Huh?"

Plant: "Owwww! That hurt."

Bloom: "Wow, I'm sorry."

Bella: "He's my latest creation."

Bloom: "He talks?"

Bella: "He's cute, isn't he? My theory is that if more plants could talk, deforestation would be dramatically reduced. It's worth trying, if it just saves one tree. Hi. I'm Bella."

**(Narrator)Bella knocks over the plant.**

Plant: "Whaa!"

**(Narrator)The pot breaks.**

Bella: "Oopsie."

Plant: "Can't a plant get a break around here?"

Bella: "Sorry, honey."

Bloom: "Anyway, I'm Bloom."

Stella: "Bloom."

Bloom: "Oh! Uh. What I meant was Bloom is a name I like a lot but that's not my name. Actually uh my real name is uh **(checks the sign)** Veranda of uh, Valisto. Yup, that's me.

" Tecna: "Valisto: Fourth world of Magic Realms upper ring. Renowned for it's rich, artistic tradition. It's features are very popular with tourists."

Bloom: "Right, that's where I'm from."

Tecna: "Cool, my name is Tecna."

Stella: "Hey Tecna, I'm Stella. Nice to meet'cha."

**The girls hear a sound. **

Kiko: "Eeeee."

**(Narrator)Kiko was being held by the plant.**

Bella: "Bad plant! Put him down right now!"

**(Narrator)The plant puts down Kiko.**

Bloom: "It's ok. It's not the plants fault. **(Notices teethmarks on the vine)** I'm betting that Kiko tried to eat it. He likes his veggies."

**(Narrator)Bella comes up with a solution.**

Bella: "You hungry little bunny? (plants seeds in a pot) Here, they're organic."

**(Narrator)The seeds grow to carrots. Kiko is happy. **

Stella: "Speaking of food, I'm famished."

Flora: "Yeah, me too."

Stella: "I have a brilliant idea. What do you say we get outta here and go downtown for a pizza?"

Bella: "Great idea. Downtown Magix is so much fun."

Bloom: "What is it like?"

Musa: "It's fresh."

Bella: "You've never been?"

Bloom: "No, but, if we could grab a slice, I am so there."

**(Narrator)The girls take a bus to Magix. **

Bella: "So Veranda, you've never left your kingdom before?"

Bloom: "No, never."

Bella: "Then prepare to be blown away."

Everyone gets off. Bloom gets off with Tecna behind her with her hands over Bloom's eyes.

Bloom: "What do ya say? Can I open my eyes now?"

Tecna: "(giggles) Yeah, go ahead, take a look."

Tecna removes her hands from Bloom's eyes and Bloom takes in the landscape.

Bloom: "Hmm."

Musa: "What do ya think?"

Bloom: "To be honest with you, I'm kinda disappointed. This is it? Capital of the realm of Magix, most enchanted city in the universe?"

Musa: "Well, what did ya expect?"

Bloom: "I don't know. Dragons, unicorns, rainbows, giants, flying brooms."

**(Narrator)The girls sigh. **

Stella: "But that's all fairy tale stuff. This is the real world. What's cool is that everyone here knows magic and unlike us, they get to use it for anything they want."

**(Narrator)Bloom backs away from a vehicle that almost runs her over. The vehicle is about to park. The driver uses magic to widen the space between to vehicles to make his own parking spot**.

Bloom: "That was cool."

Stella: "Yup, and so way better than valet."

Bella: "Time for pizza."

Musa: "Yeah, chow time. My stomach's growling."

Stella: "Mine too."

Glasses Salesman: "These frames bring out the pink in your eyes, very chic."

Knut: "Are you sure they don't make my nose look too big? I don't want my nose too - WAIT A MINUTE!"

Glasses Salesman: "You have a tiny nose for an ogre."

Knut: "Was that them? Did you just see what I just saw?"

Glasses Salesman: "What was that?"

Knut: "Duh, fairies?"

Glasses Salesman: "Well sure."

Knut: "Was one of them a princess with, uh, long blonde hair?"

Glasses Salesman: "Oh yeah. They looked like a bunch of Alfea students. The new school year started today, you know."

**(Narrator)Knut runs out of the shop with the glasses on his head. **

Glasses Salesman: "HEY! Get back here with those glasses!"

Knut: "I gotta hurry and call her highness. I can't mess up again this time. She's gonna be so happy."

**(Narrator)Knut punched in numbers on his cell phone. Another phone rings and Icy picks it up**.

Icy: "Talk to me, and this better be good or I'm gonna turn you into something you didn't even think possible."

Knut: "It's about Princess Stella. I spotted her and her friend too, So meet me in Witches Alley right away."

Icy: "Good. First we're gonna catch her and take her scepter, then we're gonna crush her into fairy dust."

**(Cut to commercial) **

**(End of Segment 2) **

**(Begin Segment 3) **

**(Fade in) **

**(Narrator)Bloom and the girls are eating Pizza and Bloom tries to call her folks. **

Bella: "What's wrong?"

Bloom: "My cell phone isn't working for some reason. I mean, it's not even getting a signal or anything."

Tecna: "Let me see it."

**Bloom gives Tecna her cell phone**.

Tecna: "I love taking these things apart. **(Laughs)."**

Musa: "Yo, what's so funny Tecna?"

Tecna: "This "Cell Phone" is ancient technology. It belongs in a museum."

Bloom: "But, it's the newest phone."

Stella: "Uh, yeah, on Earth."

Musa: "You need an inter-realm phone to call Vallisto."

Tecna: "Right. There's one two blocks away. Use my card."

**(Narrator)On Earth, Vanessa picks up the phone. **

Vanessa: "Hello? Honey?"

Bloom: "Yeah, me again. Everything is still great. In fact it's just as great as when I called you from the dormatory two hours ago. Yes, hey mom, what if I just wait until tomorrow morning to call you again, would that be cool? **(Notices Knut) **Uhhh, I kinda gotta go now**. (slight pause)** Mo-om, I'm using my friends phone card so I really should go, but I love you and I'll call you back before I go to bed, ok? Bye."

**(Narrator)Bloom takes Tecna's phone card out of the phone and follows Knut. Knut meets three witches in Witches Alley. Icy comes out of the shadows. **

Icy: "Well, Knut?"

Knut: "Ugh. I saw Princess Stella on Wand Avenue."

**(Narrator)Bloom ducks. **

Bloom: "Phew, that was a close one."

Knut: "She was wearing her Solaria ring."

Icy: "Good, we have to get that ring."

Darcy: **(senses Bloom's presence)** "Hmmm? Ladies, I sense an intruder! I'll split and go take care of it! **(creates a Doppelgänger)" **

Bloom: "Move, you! I can't see! Come on!"

Darcy: "Sometimes I forget how pretty I am! **(vanishes)"**

Bloom: "Yeah, that's better… **(Darcy appears behind her and blasts her into the alley)"**

Knut: "So I think the Earth girl was with her too, but there were other girls as well."

**(Narrator)Darcy appears behind Bloom and blasts her revealing her to the others. **

Darcy: "Look what I found, girls!"

Bloom: "Ugh!"

**(Narrator) (Comical bonk)**

Icy: "Well hello."

Bloom: "Who are you?"

Icy: "Who are we? We are witches from Cloud Tower!"

Darcy: "And we're seniors! Nobody messes with senior witches!"

Icy: "But if you tell us where your friend, Stella we MIGHT forgive you."

Bloom: "Back off! I have magic powers**! (Fires off a slow-moving beam of sparkles which fall WAY short of Icy's face)" **

Icy: "That poor girl barely has winx. That is just so sad. Here, let me show you what REAL magic looks like! (**Attacks Bloom)** Join in, girls!"

Darcy: (**attacks Bloom)** "Witch-up time!"

**(Narrator)Stormy summons a tornado and hurls Bloom into the air, Bloom hangs onto a roof for dear life. The other girls are at a fountain. **

Tecna: "Where is Veranda? She should be back by now."

Bella: "I don't know. Let's go look for her."

Icy: "Get down here! (Grabs Bloom with her magic and throws her on the ground.) I hate to be a total witch about it, but I'm very quickly, running out of patience!"

**(Narrator)Ice engulfs Bloom from her point of view.**

Icy: **"(Evil giggles.)"**

**(Narrator) Icy encases Bloom in, well, ice. **

Icy: "Fairies can't last long on ice. **(Walks up towards Bloom.)** So you'd better start talking now. **(Claws at the ice)** Tell us where Stella is."

Stella: "I'm right here!"

**(Narrator) Stella and the others arrive. **

Stella: "Let her go now!"

Icy: "Hmph. Yeah right. Knut! Time for you to step up, and crush those losers."

**(Narrator) Knut obeys and roars. The girls get scared and jump out of the way of his attack. **

Stella: "Now girls!"

**(Narrator) First Tecna transforms, then Musa, then Flora and finally Stella. The girls attack. **

Tecna: "Digital Web!"

**(Narrator) Tecna surrounds Knut in a gridded force field. **

Musa: "Sub-Woofer Blast!"

**(Narrator) Knut is bombarded with sound waves coming from two conjured sub-woofers. **

Bella: "Ivy Rope."

Bella blows pollen and a vine grows, grabbing Knut, wrapping him and throwing him.

Icy: "What a useless ogre. (Glares at Stella and the others.) That's it. (Icy conjures ice shards and attacks the girls.) All right little firsties, you are history!"(Fades out)

**(End Segment 3) **

**(Begin Last Segment) **

**(Fades in) **

Icy: "Now, it's going to get Piercing Cold!"

**(Narrator) The ice shards are aimed for Stella and the others. **

Tecna: "Everybody, get behind me. Firewall!"

**(Narrator) Tecna creates a shield and protects the girls from the ice shard barrage. **

Stormy: **"(Growls) **I got a flash for you fairies. **(Attacks with a lightning bolt) **A Lightning Flash!"

**(Narrator) The lightning bolt knocks out Stella and the others.**

Icy: "Time to conjure the Ice Coffin. From the depths of primordial space, I summon a box with a frigid embrace. Bring me the power (Stella: "Sun Power!") to the palm of my hand and unleash it at my command!"

**(Narrator) Stella's ring turns into her sceptre and Stella grabs it. Icy attacks. **

Stella: "Get-us Outta here-us!"

**(Narrator) Everyone's gone. **

Icy: "They got away? No! NOT AGAIN!"

Stella: **"(thaws Bloom)** It's okay! You could've survived at least another fifteen minutes in that ice. You know, considering you're form Earth and all, you did outstandingly splendidly, Bloom! You were so brave!"

(All Winx Ex Stella and Bloom): "Stella… **(Stella realizes too late she said too much)"**

Bella: "Why did you just call her 'Bloom' and say that she's from Planet Earth?"

Stella: "Oh! Uh… right… there might be some tiny minor details we need to fill you in on… Look, I'll give you the whole scoop on our way to Alfea!"

Bloom: **(giggles nervously) **

**The girls just got back to Alfea**.

Bloom: "I think I wanna tell Miss Faragonda the truth."

Stella: "We'll talk about it later, for now just follow me."

**The girls sneak in. **

Griselda: "FREEZE! **(Tracking lights turn on.)** Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Faragonda: "We were worried about you girls. Go to bed right away, and we'll have a talk about this tomorrow."

Griselda: "Hold it right there, right now Princess Vee. What did you want to tell Miss. Faragonda?"

Bloom: "R-right. W-well, I'm not Veranda and I'm not from Valisto."

Griselda: "What?! You're not? You were lying to us?!"

Bloom: "I'm sorry."

Griselda: "You have broken two rules in one day!"

Faragonda: "She did, but she must be a magical creature or the barrier would have kept her out of Magix. So tell me, who are you and why did you lie to us?"

Bloom: "Well, I uh-"

Stella: "Don't blame her, it was all my idea."

Bloom: "It's ok Stella. My name's Bloom and I come from Earth."

Griselda: "From Earth as in Planet Earth? How could that be possible?"

Bloom: "But please, don't send back home. I know I belong here, this is the most amazing place with the most awesome people ever."

Stella, Flora and Musa: "Awww."

Griselda: "Well you must be punished, turned into something slimy."

Faragonda: "Hold on, it took a lot of courage for her to speak up as she did. I think we should give her a chance. We could let her stay and take Princess Veranda's spot."

Griselda: "We could."

Faragonda: "Now go to bed, and please try to be good."

All winx: "Yes Ma'am! Wahoo!"

Faragonda: "I didn't think there were magic beings left on Earth."

Griselda: "Me neither. I thought they'd all disappeared centuries ago."

Faragonda: "Well then, who is Bloom?"

**(Episode ends)**


	4. Save the first dance

(All winx) (Bloom) (Stella) (Musa)(Tecna) (Bella) (Sky) **(Brandon)** (Riven) Timmy)(icy) (Darcy) (Stormy) (Ms. Faragonda) (Assistant Principal Griselda) (Professor Palladium) (Professor Wizgiz) (Knut) (**Professor Griffin)** (**Professor Saladin**) (**Professor Codatorta**) (**Mitzi)** (Football Captain) (Vice head) **(Narrator) ****what people think **(All winx Ex)

Professor Wizgiz: "It's the first class of the year, a year full of great potential and limitless possibilities and that is what metamorphosis is all about. Metamorphosis is the art of changing how you appear, and once you master it you can turn into anything from a rock to a rock star. Let me give you a little preview. Look at me now, an average elf. Look.."

**(Narrator)****Wizgiz transforms into Griselda **

Griselda (Wizgiz): "...at me now!"

**(Narrator)** **The students are shocked. **

Griselda (Wizgiz): "Don't worry, I'm not really the Queen of Detention."

**Narrator** **the students are relieved. **

Griselda (Wizgiz) "The beauty of magic is that you can always go back to being you."

**(Narrator)****Wizgiz reverts to his original form**.

Wizgiz: "But for now we'll start with the basics."

**(Narrator)****Wizgiz snaps his fingers.**

Wizgiz: "We'll warm up with one of the simplest exercises: Changing your hair colour. You should all be able to breeze through this one. Look in the mirror, focus your Winx and go. Try to change it."

**(Narrator)**One student succeeds, Bloom fails and puts down the mirror.

Wizgiz: "Bloom, It's a little early to fall behind. You have a lot of homework to do."

Stella: "You'll get it! You just have to practice! After all, you know what they say, 'practice makes perfect'!"

Bloom: "Yeah, I can do this! It's like when I had to learn how to high jump back in Gardenia."

Stella: "That's the right attitude! And before you know it, you'll be growing fairy wings!"

Bloom: "I sure hope so…"

Stella: "I know it! So let's just give it another try. Let's try this! Think about the best hair day you ever had. Think about how happy you were and use that to change your hair colour."

Bloom: (concentrates, but winds up making her bangs stick upwards) "Ugh! Great! This is what end up with?"

Stella: "I'm just trying to help okay! You're bigger project than i thought…Hmph…"

**(Narrator)****A shot of the cafeteria overhead as the students and faculty dine in. In the hallway, Bloom and Bella, having slept in, were running towards the cafeteria and sees it already filled. They try to sneak by to their seats near Stella, Musa, and Tecna. Griselda, however, noticed the two girls' tardiness. Bloom and Bellalook at their soup bowls in embarrassment. Then it goes to the scene 4Kids cut to. The girls are seated at the table eating)**

Stella: "You just have to take it day by day."

Bloom: "I hope tomorrow is better."

Tecna: "Well the learning curve for the first semester at our new school is quite steep, you know."

Faragonda: "Young ladies, your attention please. I have a very exciting announcement to make: As is the Alfea tradition we'll kick off the new school year with a formal dance. Our back to school gala will take place tomorrow night and our special guests will be the boys from the Red fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. We hope you'll be warm and friendly hostesses and make them feel right at home."

Griselda: "But not too friendly. Chaperones will be there and love spells and crush potions are forbidden."

Faragonda: "But dancing's encouraged and the boys will bring surprise gifts for all, so I'm sure you'll have a lovely time. I remember my first dance at Alfea, I met my husband there, well anyway, it will be an evening full of enchantment."

**(Narrator)****(The witch students gather as Griffin takes the high seat)**

Witch student 1: "There's the headmistress…"

Witch student 2: "She's so scary!"

Griffin: "Young witches, I hope your first day of school is full with nastiness and troublemaking! And now an exciting announcement! We'll kick off the year with a school-wide competition! It will be WICKED!"

**(Narrator)****(The students cheer at the announcement)**

Griffin: "The objective's simple and cruel: it is to sabotage Alfea's precious back-to-school dance. You're all welcome to suggest ideas, and the winners will receive a gift certificate to Aberzombie & Witch! It's up to you to dream up of a way to turn their celebration into a catastrophe! I encourage you to be as witchy as possible! Your proposals should be double-spaced and bound. May the worst witch win!"

Darcy: "I think this is the perfect chance to get Stella's ring."

Icy: "Of course."

Stormy: "But the point is to sabotage their party."

Icy: "We'll kill two birds with one stone."

(End segment 1)

(Begin Segment 2)

Stella: "A party is only as good as what you wear to it, and this will be an excellent party. Behold, an Iwink Wizrahi. Hmm. I maxed out the credit card daddy gave me but I didn't have a choice. It was calling out to me: Buy me! Buy me please!"

Musa: "It's fresh (Stella: "Huh?") And it's so definitely you."

Stella: "Yeah, but, my ring doesn't go with it."

Bella: "I wish we could just use magic to create outfits, you know."

Tecna: "Yeah, it took me forever to find this thing."

Musa: "It's interesting. Where'd you get it, Mars?"

Tecna: "I researched it thoroughly. This is the latest in fabric technology."

Stella: "At least it won't wrinkle."

Bloom: "I'm worried. Brandon will be there and this is all I have to wear."

Stella: "Puh-lease. No friend of mine is gonna feel apparel shame. There's a simple solution to any fashion dilemma: Shopping!"

Bloom: "Hey, check it out!"

**(Narrator)****(Bloom tries out two dresses, at second outfit)**

Bloom: "What do you think?"

Stella: "To junior high, uhh."

**(Narrator)****(Bloom tries out another dress: )**

Stella: "Perfect!"

Bloom: "You think?"

**(Narrator)****(Rest of girls nod.)**

Bloom: "Too expensive."

Stella: "I'll pay for it."

Bella: "You can't, remember? You maxed it out."

**(Narrator)****(Back outside)**

Bloom: "You go back."

Bella: "You sure Bloom?"

Stella: "You can text me if you need me.

Tecna: "Your probability of success is still very high."

Bella: "Hm-mm."

Bloom: "Go get ready, I'll see you later. With my allowance and these expensive stores, the only way I'll find a dress is with some serious luck. Or with a sale. Yeah!"

**(Narrator)****(Bloom goes in a store with a sale and looks for dresses. All other girls are getting ready.)**

Bloom: "Eighty percent off and ninety percent perfect!"

**(Narrator)****(Out on the streets.)**

Bloom: "I'm gonna to be late. I've gotta run!"

Griffin: "I've received a number of proposals, but none as disgusting as yours! A repulsive idea, revolting, despicable! In other words, it's the best! Congratulations, you're abominable!"

Darcy: "Huh?"

Icy: "That's sweet, thank you."

Griffin: "It's just the thing to spoil their fun."

Darcy: "You will not be disappointed."

Icy: "It will be a night full of wickedness. Not to mention upchucking and projectile vomiting."

Bloom: "I found a great dress, Kiko! It's just way too long. There's got to be a pair of scissors somewhere around here. Ugh! What's the point of knowing magic, if you can't use if for the simplest things! Huh?"

**(Narrator)****(Bloom goes out on the balcony. Red fountain boys are walking on the lawn.)**

Bloom: "Brandon's here! He looks so cute."

Darcy: "I didn't know we'd be walking. These heels pinch me feet."

Icy: "Uh-huh. Don't even start your witching, Darcy. Once we get that ring, we'll so rule, we'll take chariots everywhere."

Darcy: "Fine, but please tell me we're almost there."

Stormy: "You have the map."

Icy: "Right."

Darcy: "Oh. We're almost there."

Bloom: "A school full of magic and I can't find a pair of scissors. This is so ridiculous! What was that?"

Stormy: "I sense we're very close."

Bloom: "Oh, no way. It's those witches."

Stormy: "Go straight ahead and make a right."

Icy: "Here they are. The Red Fountain gifts."

Darcy: "This school is just so cheesy. I don't even know why the boys wanna hang out with these losers."

Icy: "Well it's not like we'd wanna socialize with those nerds anyway. We have better things to do. Alright Darcy, locate the ring."

Darcy: "Sure, I have the perfect spell for that. And the spell is cast, show us the past."

Bloom: "Oh no!"

Darcy: "Show us where she put it, show us where it is. Show us where to find it!"

**(Narrator**) (Image of Stella putting her ring in her jewellery box is shown.)

Icy: "This will be like taking candy from a fairy. Your turn, Stormy. Let's check out the gifts."

Stormy: "Open!"

**(Narrator)****(Treasure chest opens, which have eggs insides. Darcy picks one.)**

Darcy: "Ooooo. Enchanted little eggs."

Icy: "They'll be the most memorable gifts these losers ever receive. Turn the enchanted into the cursed. Give them a bite that will make them puke first."

Darcy: "The eggs will hatch and snakerats appear."

Stormy: "And spread panic, nausea, and terrible fear!"

Bloom: "That's so awful."

Icy: "When we're done with them, those precious princesses won't know what hit them."

**(Narrator)****(Trix go outside.)**

(End Segment 2)

(Begin Segment 3)

Scene: Outside Alfea. Trix are in bushes.

Stormy: "I can't wait to see the snakerats!"

Icy: "How long will it take for the fairies to start puking?"

Darcy: "One bite and it will only be a matter of seconds."

**(Narrator)**** (In Alfea)**

Red Fountain boy: "Well for me, the dragon rodeo."

Alfea girl: "Awesome."

Bloom: "Where are they?"

**(Narrator)****(Bloom crashes into Sky.)**

Bloom: "Hey!"

Sky (as Brandon): "I was looking for you."

Bloom: "You were?"

Sky (as Brandon): "Hey, uh, would you like to dance?"

Bloom: "Yeah, for sure!"

**(Narrator)****(Bloom walks to the other girls.)**

Sky (as Brandon): "Okay?"

Bloom: "Hey, girls!"

Tecna: "What took you so long?"

Bella: "What's the matter?

Bloom: "They have a whole plan to sabotage the dance."

Stella: "What are they going to do?"

Bloom: "I heard them casting some freaky spell on the gifts the boys are going to give us. It had something to do with a snakerats?"

Tecna: "A snakerats? Let me console my database. Snakerats: Venomous swamp creatures can cause projectile vomiting with one bite. Gross."

Stella: "Ewww! I know why they're doing this. Those witches are so jealous of us. They wish they had a chance with the Red Fountain boys."

Bloom: "Well, actually, the witches are not after the boys at all. What they're after is your ring, Stella. We have to do something!"

Musa: "Huh, it's cool, we can handle it. We'll just go back to the dorm and get the ring right now."

Bella: "It's too late! Look!"

(Brandon (as Sky) and Timmy are taking the chest up in front of everybody.)

Brandon (as Sky): "We hope you like the gifts we brought you."

Musa: "No snakerats."

Bloom: "Well, the spell said they'd hatch from inside the eggs."

Stella: "We need a counter spell and fast! Come on, let's form a circle. Focus your Winx. Now let's link our powers together."

(All winx): "Let all the dark magic be reversed. 'Make the eggs like they were before they were cursed."

**(Narrator)****(Wisps of light travel from the circle to the chest, making the eggs back to normal. Sky gives out a couple of eggs to girls, which they open and butterflies come out.)**

Alfea girls: "So sweet!" "Look!"

Stella: "Spells are exhausting!"

Sky: "This one is for you Stella."

Stella: "Huh? Oh, how cute. And enchanted little egg. Thank you."

Musa: "Let me see it. Flora, remember that tundra spell in Teen Fairy?"

Bella: "Yeah, I sure do. I can use it to give those witches a taste of their own magic. (Sky: "Huh?") It will turn the thing they covet into the thing they hate."

Musa: "Alright! Go for it."

Bella: "We'll put the egg in the ring case, and Smo'ronbrouboo."

Bloom: "Hold on, what was all of that?"

Bella: "That was the June Spell of the Month from Teen Fairy. Hey, you should get into your dress now."

Icy: "Unbelievable! They countered spelled us?! How dare those freshman countered spelled us."

Stormy: "Let's go get them!"

Icy: "No! We have to stay focused. We're here to get the Solaria ring. And once we do that, we'll be the most powerful witches in all the eight realms."

Bloom: "I did my first spell ever! It was cool!"

**(Narrator)****(Stella's jewerly box floats away.)**

Bloom: "That's Stella's jewelry box! Her ring's in there! I guess that tundarian spell didn't work!"

**(Narrator)****(The case of the ring comes out of the jewelry box.)**

Bloom: "The ring! Oh no! There's got to be a spell for this. Uh, let me think: One, two, three, come back ring! Four, five, six, stop that thing. Boy, that was pathetic."

Icy: "Look it's that earthly girl loser! I have had it with her."

**(Narrator)****Bloom runs and gets the ring case.**

Bloom: "Gotcha."

**(Narrator)****The witches get mad.**

Icy: "Look at that. She thinks she can just walk away with our ring. HA!"

**(Narrator)****The witches come out of hiding.**

Stormy: "First we'll kick her booty..."

Icy: "...Second we'll freeze her..."

Darcy: "...And third we'll crush her into fairy dust!"

Flora: "This princess needs a dance-"

Miss Faragonda: "Young ladies, we just had a great idea. Princess Musa should perform a hip-hop number for our guests."

Musa: "Uhhh."

**(Narrator)****Bloom backs away.**

Stormy: "Get back here! (Lands) We have had it with you."

The witches close in. Icy attacks first.

Icy: "Ice Bracelet!"

**(Narrator)****Bloom jumps out of the ice circle.**

Darcy: "Heel of Oblivion!"

**(Narrator)****Darcy creates a fissure. Stormy attacks next.**

Stormy: "Twister!"

**(Narrator)****Bloom gets caught up in a funnel, backs away and falls in the fissure.**

Icy: "There is no escape for you."

**(Narrator)****Icy gets the ring case and tucks it away.**

Icy: "May I do the honours?"

**(Narrator)****Stormy bows.**

Stormy: "Of course."

**(Narrator)****Bloom struggles for dear life.**

Icy: "You pathetic Earth girl. How'd you even get into this school? You don't have any Winx at all."

Bloom: "You're wrong! I DO have Winx!"

**(Narrator)****Icy conjures her magic.**

Icy: "No. I don't think so."

Bloom: "I'll show you! I do have Winx! I know it!"

Bloom has her transformation sequence. The witches are shocked.

Bloom: "Cool! I knew I could do it. Now let's see what you're made of."

Icy: "Awww. Isn't that so cute, you got your fairy wings. Too bad your little outfit can't do your fighting for you. Darcy, Perceptus Disorientus."

**(Narrator)****Darcy distorts the area around Bloom.**

Bloom: "I can handle this. I can handle this. I have to focus, just focus Bloom! I got it."

**(Narrator)****Bloom levitates out of the area.**

Bloom: "Now you'd better hand over Stella's ring or you'll have to face MY wrath."

**(Narrator)****Darcy is not pleased.**

Icy: "Hey, get a load of that 'tude."

Darcy: "I know, a couple of wings and she thinks she's all that."

Icy: "We're gonna teach you a lesson. Frozen Prism!"

Icy creates some ice pillars.

Icy: "Arctic Blast!"

**(Narrator) Icy attacks from behind Bloom by being one with the pillars. Bloom lands where the witches were hiding**.

Icy: "All right, let's wrap this up with my personal favourite: Ice Coffin!"

**(Narrator) Bloom becomes encased in ice again**

Icy: "(laughs) We got the ring, and Earth girl is history. We're done here."

(End 3rd segment)

(Begin Final Segment)

**(Narrator)****Bloom manages to escape the ice coffin.**

Bloom: "(shivering) Whoa, that was so cold."

Stella: "Buh-loom."

Flora: "Where were you? Are you okay?"

Bloom: "Yeah, I had to fight the witches, but I got through it."

Stella: "You took them on, all by yourself?"

Tecna: "So how did it go?"

Bloom: "I grew wings it was really amazing."

Tecna: "Oh, that's brill, congratulations."

Bloom: "But the problem is that they have Stella's ring. I wasn't able to get it back from them."

Flora: "They don't have it. Do you remember the Spell of the Month?"

Bloom: "Uh, I don't think it worked."

Flora: "Oh, it worked."

**(Narrator)****Icy opens the ring case.**

Icy: "Finally, the ring of Solaria. Ultimate power will now be mine. Huh, but why would she keep it in this thing? Hmm."

Egg: "Mommy."

Icy: "Huh? What is that weird sound?"

The egg explodes.

Stormy: "Ugh, that's disgusting."

Icy: "I think I'm gonna puke."

Stormy and Darcy: "What's that?"

Ducking: "Mommy. Quack."

Bloom: "Kiko, wait until you see what I can do with a pair of scissors. **(Makes her dress alterations) Voila! I call it "Bloom Couture."**

Kiko shakes his head.

**(Narrator)****Everyone admired Bloom's dress.**

Fairy 1: "She's so beautiful."

Fairy 2: "Where'd she get that dress?"

Fairy 3: "It's an Iwink Wizrahi."

Fairy 4: "Beautiful."

**(Narrator)****Bloom walks down the stairs and wows everyone.**

Bloom: "What do you think?"

Flora: "That dress is so you, and so beautiful."

Bloom: "So give me the scoop, you guys. What'd I miss?"

Flora: "Let's see: The headmistress asked Musa to sing for the boys, and Prince Sky flirted with Stella, and Brandon asked where you were, right Stella?"

Stella: "Yes.

Bloom: "This has been a truly amazing day, I mean, counter-spelling the witches, and then fighting them, and then finding my Winx and growing wings and now the party."

Flora: "Awesome. It's like, "What else could you ask for?"

Stella: "I can think of something. (giggles)."

"It Feels like Magic" is played in the background.

Sky (As Brandon) taps Bloom on the shoulder. Bloom turns around.

Bloom: "Hi."

Sky (as Brandon): "Hey, you know you owe me a dance."

Bloom: "R-r-right. Okay."

**(Sky takes Bloom's hand and they begin to dance.)**

Sky (as Brandon): "He he, so do you like Alfea?"

Bloom: "Yeah, yeah I do. I'm starting to feel right at home."

**(Zoom out.)**

Episode ends.


	5. The voice of nature

_**The voice of nature**_

Sky is Brandon Brandon is sky

**Scene: Beginning**

**At** **the** **Black** **Mud** **Swamp...**

Palladium: "So, as I was saying, today's exercise will be rather difficult."

Student: "Professor Palladium, a mosquito just bit me!"

Palladium: "Well, we are in a swamp, and it's just a mosquito. It's no big deal."

Student: "But look where it got me!"

**She** **lifts** **one** **side** **of** **her** **shorts**. **Palladium,** **obviously** **nervous, backs away and stutters.**

Bloom: "Poor professor. They shouldn't give him such a hard time."

Stella: "If he were more confident, he'd get more respect."

Palladium: "A good fairy should be able to listen to what nature tells us. Today's exercise is designed to put your abilities to the test. You've all been put into groups, so we're ready to begin. You have three hours to get out of Black Mud Swamp and reach the clearing in the middle of Gloomy Wood Forest, without using magic. Remember, listen carefully to the voice of nature, and follow its advice."

**Palladium then leaves the girls in the middle of the swamp. The five main fairies break off in their own little group, getting knee-deep in mud**.

Stella: "This place is -ew!- totally disgusting."

Musa: "Oh, yes, dear. "All this mud is so very inconvenient."

Tecna: "I don't know if you realize it, but we're knee-deep in what I would refer to as a problematic mud puddle. All right, you guys, take cover! I'll handle it."

**Tecna's hands begin to sparkle.**

Bloom: "No, Tecna, don't! We have to listen to nature. I smell something, what is it?"

Stella: "He said listen, not smell. ***she sniffs, too*** Smells like..."

Musa: "Smells like gas! Let's get out of here."

**The group runs for cover, and Bloom picks up a stick.**

Bloom: "Let's see..."

Bloom throws the stick and pops a gas bubble. A cloud of gas shoots up, followed by several more bubbles popping and releasing more of the gas.

Bloom: "A single spark and we'd have been toast, my friend.

Flora: Oh, yes, we took a big risk!

Stella: Especially you, Tecna. I would've sent you my dressmaker's bill.

**The girls all laugh.**

**Scene: News from Knut**

**Local: Trix' Dorm Room**

**The Trix appear.**

Stormy: "Ugh, we're finally out. Foulwarp class is totally lame."

Darcy: "Where's that stupid ogre? His text message said he'd be here."

Knut: "I'm in here."

**Darcy notices and complains.**

Knut: "Can I come out now? My foot's asleep and I got an itch I can't scratch."

Icy: "D, let him out."

Darcy: "Huh? ugh, he's rank."

Knut: "There's no ventilation in here."

Darcy: "Why does he have to stay in there? He is stinking up my wardrobe."

Stormy: "We have to hide him somewhere. What if the R.A. comes knocking?"

Darcy: "If he doesn't do something about his O.B.O., the whole school will know he's here."

Icy: "Just be a dear Knut and find a way to clean yourself so that we can- ah, what?"

Stormy: "That duck again."

Pepe: 'Mommy, mommy."

Icy: "Why me?"

Darcy: "At least ducks don't reek."

Icy: "We must be careful ladies, we break enough rules as it is: skipping class, sneaking out, breaking into Alfea."

Stormy: "Yeah but, please, we do it for the greater evil."

Icy: "True. Now you, what's so urgent that you couldn't stick it in the text message? We have important things to do."

Knut: "Well, I was snooping around Red Fountain School, just like you told me and I was hiding in a bathroom or was it a closet. Uhhh."

Darcy: "Knut."

Knut: "I heard someone say that a team of specialists were bringing my Hunting Troll to Magix today, and they were gonna give him to the authorities."

Icy: "And do we care? NO! Tell me that's not your news cause if it is, GRRR!"

Stormy: "Hold on though. What if the interrogation sorcerers get a hold of him and use a mind read spell? Even with his little pea-brain they'll find out about our plan."

Icy: "Point taken. In that case, We'll just have to stage a little jail break, free the troll and then get rid of the sorry beast, forever."

**Scene: Flying Specialists.**

Brandon (Sky): "You know Sky, I have a strange feeling as something is about to happen."

Sky (Brandon): "Something fun or something bad?"

Brandon (Sky): "I don't know... Something."

Riven: "Relax you guys, as you can see I have complete control of this aircraft."

Sky (Brandon): "Oh yeah."

Riven: "You bet, and don't you ever forget to call me captain. How's it going back there"

Timmy: "All right,the prisoner is calm." (Ship gets hit) "Oops, maybe I spoke too soon."

Brandon (Sky): "What was that?!"

Sky (Brandon): "It's coming from outside, something is out there."

Riven: "What are you talking about? That's impossible, the sensors don't pick up anything."

**Ship gets hit again**

**Scene: Going down**

**The heroes scream.**

**The girls notice the ship going down.**

Bloom: "Check it out! A Red Fountain Craft!"

**Pan the craft.**

**Scene: "Need help boys?"**

**The girls rush to the scene**.

Bloom: "Hurry, they might need help!"

The boys get out of the crash.

Timmy: "Everyone get out ok?"

Stella: "Look who it is."

Flora: "You guys ok?"

Tecna: "We saw your plane crash."

Riven: "It wasn't a crash. It was more like an emergency landing."

**Love at first sight for Musa**.

Stella: "What happened? Pilot's Ed get a little out of control?"

Brandon (Sky) : "Actually we were transporting a huh-"

Sky (Brandon): "Transporting a very uh important package to a location uh-"

Brandon (Sky): "The troll got away!"

Sky (Brandon): "Ah! Prince Sky!"

Stella: "You guys let a troll escape?"

Bloom: "The troll got away?"

**Other girls mumble stuff.**

Riven: "We didn't let anything escape. We had an accident, the ship malfunctioned."

Timmy: "Mechanical failure."

Riven: "But, we got him in Adle Shackles so it's fine."

Sky (Brandon):: "Exactly, they slow you down like a tranquilizer. He won't get very far."

(Brandon) Sky: "Actually guys it looks like the shackles came loose. Look."

The Girls: "They came loose?"

Sky (Brandon): "What're you guys doing here anyway?"

Bloom: "A field exercise for Nature class."

Riven: "So then get back to your little exercise girls and leave this problem to the specialists."

Stella: "When are the specialists gonna get here?"

Musa: "Aw snap!"

**Stella giggles.**

Riven: "Listen you privelidged little princess!"

Brandon (Sky) : "What Riven wants to say is that it might be best if you guys just leave the troll to us and go back to your class assignment."

Riven: "I can tell her to bug off myself."

Tecna: "But what if the troll runs into the other girls from our class?"

Riven: "Just stay out of our way so we can take care of it, you got it? Come on guys, let's go. Let's not waste any more time here."

**Scene: "Let's go anyway.**

Bloom: "Now what do we do?"

Stella: "Maybe we should go with the guys and help them find the troll."

Bella: "No I don't think that's a good idea. I say we get back to the assignment we were given.

**Scene: Finding the Troll**

Musa: "If I ever say "Hey let's go hang out in a swamp." Remind me that I really hate swamps."

Bloom: "Wait a minute, the troll's footprints. Notice anything?"

Bella: "What about them?"

Stella: "Yeah, I notice something, they're like a size 30."

Bloom: "They get less and less deep as they go."

Stella: "Poor thing. He must have the hardest time shopping for shoes."

Musa: "They totally disappear up ahead. He like found a way to levi-walk so he could shake up our follow, you know?"

Bella: "The troll, must have cast a spell."

Tecna: "Except trolls can't do that."

Bloom: "Which means someone else is in the swamp."

Tecna: "Someone who might be watching us."

Bella: "How can we found him without the footprints?"

Musa: "Yeah, we can't just call out "Here Trolly, trolly, trolly."

Bloom: "Maybe the Voice of Nature can give us a clue."

Bella: "That's right. The Voice of Nature."

Tecna: "What do you mean voice? I can't hear a thing."

**They all listen.**

Tecna: "Well? Did Mother Nature give you any advice?"

Bloom: "He went that way, through the thicket."

Stella: "Are you sure about that?"

Bloom: "I know it looks all creepy over there but, something's telling me that's the right way."

Bella: "Yeah, I feel it too. I'm getting a strong vibe."

Bloom: "Come on, let's go."

Musa : "Ugh."

**Side wipe.**

Tecna: "Yoo hoo, nature. I'm listening."

**Scene: The guys get caught**

Riven: "Get off me you stupid vine! Go drink some water!"

Timmy: "Something tell me these plants don't just survive on water alone."

Brandon (Sky): "And why's that?"

Timmy: "Because I think they're trying to eat us!"

**The guys start worrying.**

Sky (Brandon): "So what do we do? Any idea?"

Timmy: "I, I think we should just try to stay calm and (sees the vine creeping up) HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

**Scene: Quietous Carnivorus**

**The girls travel through the thicket.**

Bella: "Be very quiet. I recognize these plants. Quietous Carnivorus. They hate noise."

Stella: "Really? No. Let's see. (Whistles loudly.) See? Nothing happened."

**A vine grabbs Stella, Stella screams, hangs upside-down and screams at the top of her lungs.**

Bloom: "Stop screaming Stella."

**Bella communicates with the plants and they sense they will be quiet. The plant lets go of Stella and she lands in the muck.**

Bella: "I told you. No sudden noise, ok?"

Timmy (in the distance): "HEEEEEELP!"

**Scene: "Still don't need our help?"**

Sky (Brandon):"Man it's gonna be so embarassing if someone finds us like this."

**The** **girls** **arrive** **and** **find** **the** **guys**.

Stella: "Need a hand?"

Riven: "Stay away. These vines belong to incredibly dangerous, blood-thirsty, man-eating, monster **(plant squeezes Riven)** Plants!"

Musa: "They only eat loud-mouths so you should pipe down."

Flora: "Everything's ok little plants. Just relax."

**The** **plants** **let** **go** **of** **the** **guys**.

Bloom: "Quick, let's get away from these things."

**The groups get away from the plants.**

Brandon (Sky): "Hey, it's good to see you again Bloom."

Stella: "Hellooo. No need to whisper anymore, we got away, remember?"

Bloom: "I think we should all look for the troll together from now on. Safety in numbers and all."

Bella: "Sounds good to me."

Sky (Brandon): "Me too."

Riven: "No way I'm teaming up with these girls."

Sky (Brandon):"You're on your own then buddy. **(Riven grunts)** And if you find the troll, just give us a shout."

**Scene: Turf Jumping**

Tecna: "We'll have to hop our way across."

Timmy: "Be careful Tecna."

Tecna: "Thanks."

**Tecna jumps on a rock.**

**"It's Gonna Get A Little Crazy" plays in the background.**

Tecna: "Come on guys, it's fun."

**Musa and Stella jump too.**

Bella: "My Clumpaturf is wobbly."

Stella: "Mine too."

Bloom: "Same here. They're really unsteady."

Tecna: "I believe the key to this whole enterprise is that you must keep moving. You must not stay still."

Stella: "All right."

**The Winx and Specialists jump from one Clumpaturf to the other. Stella falls but is caught by Sky.**

Stella: "Oh, thank you."

Brandon: "Hey, there's no Clumpaturfs nearby. I guess this calls for a double-jump."

**Brandon takes a huge leap to the next Clumpaturf.**

Musa: "Nice one."

**Everyone** **jumps** **from** **one** **to** **the** **other** **smoothly** **but** **Riven** **misses** **his** **jump**. **Brandon** **notices**.

Brandon: "No."

**Tecna grabs Riven.**

Tecna: "Gotcha. Hold on Riven."

Riven: "Don't let go of me."

Stella: "She's slipping."

**Tecna nearly falls in but Timmy grabs her by the ankles.**

Timmy: "Gotcha! Don't worry. (ngh), I'll get you outta here Tecna."

**Brandon and Bloom help pull.**

Stella: "Heave! Heave!"

Timmy, Tecna and Riven are pulled in.

Stella: "Bet you're glad you teamed up with us girls now, aren't you Riven."

Riven: "Yeah, whatever. I would've gotten out. (brushes off) Come on, get up. Let's go already."

**Timmy and Brandon sigh.**

**Scene: Found the troll!**

**The Winx and heroes keep looking. A roar is heard.**

Sky: "That's our boy."

**The Winx and heroes hurry. They hear screaming.**

Bloom: "That's Amaryl!"

Sky: "Don't worry, we'll get her outta there."

**Bloom clears the bushes.**

Bloom: "They're trapped!"

**(fade out)**

**Scene: Formulating a Plan.**

**(Fade in)**

**Bloom clears the bushes**.

Bloom: "That's the same troll who was working with Knut. We've gotta do something before he turns those girls into fairy dust."

Sky: "All right everybody. I got a plan. Phase one: the girls distract the troll."

All girls: "Huh?"

Stella: "I hope "The troll eats the girls" isn't phase two."

Sky: "No way, cause Brandon and Timmy'll pin him down, then Riven and I jump in and slip the shackles on him."

Tecna: "Sounds like a ... plan."

Sky: "All right then, let's go!"

**Scene: Plan in Motion**

**The girls go to help the other group. The girls in the other group scream.**

Bloom: "Hey there, um, big guy. Remember us?"

Stella: "Long time no see."

**The troll roars.**

Stella: "Well, don't be a stranger. Get over here and pass out hugs."

T**he troll charges, but Brandon and Timmy pin it down as planned. The troll falls into the mud.**

Sky: "Come on, quick. (Struggles) Hurry, put the- whoa!"

**The heroes try but they can't get the shackles on. The troll grabs Riven.**

Riven **(with mouth covered): **"Someone, help! He's got my face."

Timmy: "Hurry up you guys! (struggles) I can't hold him!"

**The troll overpowers the specialists and runs.**

Stella: "He's getting away!"

**Bloom is surprised.**

Brandon: "Hey Timmy, you ok? At least we know these shackles still work

**Scene: Bloom and Brandon talk**

**Bloom notices Brandon is down in the dumps.**

Bloom: "Hey you."

**Bloom** **sits** **next** **to** **Brandon**.

Brandon: "Bloom, what's up?"

Bloom: "Don't let what those jerks said get you down. What you did back there was very brave."

Brandon: "Brave or not, the troll still got away."

Bloom: "You did what you could. Troll-rangling is very difficult."

Brandon: "Yeah, but we're sophomores and we should've been able to handle it. This was our first real assignment and we messed it up."

Bloom: "But, hmmm."

Brandon: "Seems like the only thing we can do as a team, is argue."

Bloom: "Hey maybe if the guys, uh."

Scene: Called a Truce

Riven: "What?! Don't point the finger at me Sky! I'm not the one who shackled Timmy!"

Sky: "Bro! You had the shackles!"

Riven: "ME?!"

Timmy: "Knock it off you two! We all messed up, together! Can you at least agree on that?!"

Riven: "But..."

Sky: "Timmy's right. And we should at least agree to that point you guys. Don't you agree?"

Riven: "Ha ha ha. I agree."

Sky: "That's good."

Timmy: **"(giggles),** Now shake hands."

**Sky and Riven shake hands.**

Timmy: "Well done guys."

Sky: "No hard feelings bro**. (Brandon arrives.)** Riven and I have called a truce."

Brandon: "I prefered everlasting peace but I guess a truce is a good start."

Riven: "Let's go. We got a troll to catch."

**Scene: Sending the Troll away.**

**Night falls and the Trix are in the swamp.**

Stormy: "This is taking too long."

Icy: "Stormy, don't flip out. That empty headed brute will be here any minute now."

Darcy: "Yeah Stormy, chill."

Icy: "Our lovely "Fume de Doom" perfume is sure to draw him here."

Darcy: "It's allure is irresistable."

Stormy: "Our scent is sublime, but what if he got stuck in the sinkslime?"

Icy: "And he does like to roar. The Quietus Carnivorus could've gotten him. Hmm. **(Hears Pepe calling Mommy) **What?!"

Darcy: "You again?"

Stormy: "Sooo cute."

Icy: "I despise cute. **(Freezes Pepe)** That oughta keep it quiet."

**The Trix hear the troll roar.**

Darcy: "Huh?"

Icy: "See witches, I'd knew he'd be here."

**The troll sniffs the air.**

Troll: "Me like smell."

Stormy: "Be quiet, and listen up. They were taking you to Magix to be interrogated, but, see, unfortunately for you, we can't let that happen."

Icy: "That's right. Our secret has to vanish."

Darcy: "And so do you. Have fun in Limbo."

**The Trix send the troll to another dimension.**

Stormy: "That settles that."

Icy: "Let's get back to Cloud Tower."

**The Trix teleport.**

**Scene: "We're too late.**

**The boys and girls follow the troll's trail.**

Brandon: "What do you hear now Bloom?"

Bloom: "Well, it's not really a sound."

Flora: "Yeah Brandon, the Voice of Nature is something that you feel inside."

Sky: "Ha, well I've been tryin' but I can't feel anything at all."

Tecna: "I can't hear this Voice of Nature either. I'm from a wired realm, but believe me we can trust Bloom and Flora on this."

**The Boys and girls arrive.**

Riven: "What?"

Bloom: "The feeling stops here."

Sky: "So where's the troll?"

Bloom: "Gone, but I sense something else. Something cold."

Stella: "There's really negative energy in the air here."

Tecna: "I feel it too. Singed ions indicate dark magic."

Sky: "So someone used dark magic to make the troll vanish."

Timmy: "But who?"

Musa: "Well we know the troll works for Knut, and we know Knut is the grunt for the three witches."

Brandon: "You think those three are the ones who shot us down?"

Bloom: "Look."

**Bloom picks up some feathers.**

Bloom: "Hmmm."

Tecna: "Those look like duck feathers."

Bloom: "And isn't someone we know being stalked by a duck, cause of a spell we put on her?"

Musa: "Icy."

Bella: "It looks like we've got the proof we need."

Bloom: "But what are they up to? We've gotta find out."

**(Fade out)**

**Scene: Dropping them off**

**(Fade in)**

**The Redfountain ship heads to the crystal clearing.**

Bloom: "There's our class."

**The ship lands and the girls get out.**

Stella: "Aren't you boys gonna walk us to class?"

Sky: "Well..."

Brandon: "We would, but we're, uh, not exactly allowed to leave the ship."

B, S, F, M and T: "Huh?"

Bloom: "No worries. We just hope you don't get grounded."

**The ship takes off.**

Tecna: "See ya."

Stella: "Later tater."

**Scene: Final Score**

Professor Palladium: "Your group is by far the last to arrive. And so, unfortunately, you receive a zero for punctuality (B, S, F, M and T gasp). However, 30 points for generosity, 25 for initiative, 40 for courage and 50 for your ability to listen to the Voice of Nature makes your score the highest in the class."

Amaryl: "No fair! They were the last to get here."

Palladium: "Yes, but I never said it was a race. Sometimes the journey is more important than the destination."

Scene: Punishment for Failure

**At Redfountain, the heroes ship is being repaired**

Brandon: "We're almost done."

Sky: "Yeah, but then we gotta clean the jousting stables."

Timmy: "The stables, and the creatures too."

Sky: "I guess our punishment could be worse."

Timmy: "I don't know Sky. What could be worse than having to give a bath to that grumpy griffin?"

Brandon: "Yeah, man. That griffin is HUGE. A lot goes in and a lot comes out."

Sky: "Well, think about the time Marcus had to climb into the digestive cavity of the Bingledip Beast."

**The Specialists laugh.**


	6. Date With Disaster

**Date with Disaster**

**Sky is Brandon Brandon is Sky**

Bloom: "Oh, I hate doing kitchen duties… I just don't get it."

Musa: "What is it that you don't get, Bloom?"

Bloom: "Why a school for fairies can't use magic to cook dinner? It doesn't make sense! All you've got to do is wave a magic wand, snap your fingers, wiggle your nose a couple of times, and wa-la! Everything is ready without any effort!

Chef: **(comes in)** "However, home-cooked-a meals taste a lot better and are-a much-a healthier!"

Bloom: "Um… hi, Maestrofordia."

Chef: "How's-a this side dish coming along?"

Musa: "We're almost finished, sir."

Chef: "These potatoes are too small! Take off less skin! And what about the omelettes! Don't forget to flip them, eh!"

Bloom: "Oh! Of course!"

Chef: "Cooking is an art, young lady!"

Musa: "When I graduate from here, I'll eat out every night."

Chef: "Now let us see you flip-a these omelettes. Come on!"

**(Bella flips her omelette and catches hers. Tecna flips her omelette and catches hers. Musa flips her omelette, but it takes a little more time for hers to come down, and she barely manages to catch it in time.)**

Bloom: **(tosses her omelette on the ceiling fan. it shows the girls and the Chef look up as the camera pans upwards to see the omelette on the fan blades, then an overhead shot where this dialogue takes place**) "Oh, I'm so sorry! I have no idea how it happened!"

Chef: "Well what are you a-waiting for! Somebody turn-a off-a the fan!"

Bella: "Uh… I'll do it!" **(turns it faster)**

Musa: "Come on down, little omelette! Don't be afraid! Trust me, no one's gonna eat you!"

Chef: "I said turn it OOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFF! **(Bella turns off the fan and the omelette splatters on him)** Grr… I'll have a-word with the headmistress about granting you a permanent exemption from kitchen duties! Errgg… you young fairies cause more trouble than help! Now I must-a clean up before dinnertime, so keep an eye on the roast!" **(leaves)**

Bella: **(checks oven)** "Everything's okay here!"

Stella: **(comes in)** "Girls, I have some really wild news!"

Tecna: "We know. You've managed to get out of kitchen duties. Congratulations, Stella."

Stella: "Oh, but I have a perfectly valid reason for that, you know! I'm going out tonight! I've got a date! Isn't that exciting?"

Bloom: "Oh, a valid reason indeed…"

Stella: "I've received an invitation! Guess who from?!"

Musa: "Oh, we're just DYING to know…"

Stella: "Prince Sky! Can you believe it? An invitation to Black Lagoon! Sounds good, huh?"

Bella: "Wow!"

Musa: "A guy who knows you and STILL wants to see you?"

Stella: "But what am I gonna wear? I'm so confused! Will you help me pick something?"

Bloom: "Well, okay!"

**Scene: Helping Stella and kitchen aftermat**

**(In Stella's walk-in closet)**

Bloom: "Stella, you've got so many clothes!"

Stella: "Hmmm… that's the problem… I need something really special, romantic!"

Bella: **(picks out black dress)** "I'd wear this! Pure classic elegance! It's perfect!"

Stella: "For a funeral, yes. For a date, I need a bit more pizzazz."

Tecna: **(looks at weird dress)** "How about this then? You're sure to make a lasting impression wearing this. How could you have bought something like that?"

Stella: "I didn't buy it."

Tecna: "Someone GAVE it to you?"

Stella: "I designed it!"

Musa: "In the dark?"

Bloom: **(picks blue dress)** "I like this!"

Stella: "Yeah, that's it!"

Bloom: "Will Brandon be there, too?

Stella: "No, Sky gave his servants the night off."

Bloom: "Oh come on! Brandon is not his servant! He's his assistant! There's a difference!"

Stella: "Sorry, Bloom. I was just joking, all right?"

Bloom: "Hmph…"

Stella: "You like him, huh?"

Bloom: "Hey!"

Stella: "Yeah I know, don't tell me, it's none of my business."

Tecna: "Yeah, well you know, you shouldn't have called him that, Stella."

Stella: "Musa, could you get that box for me, please?"

Musa: "Sure. **(struggles with chest**) Ugh! What's in there?"

Stella: "Just a few pieces of jewellery."

Bella: " 'A FEW pieces'!"

Stella: "Here! These are perfect! But, uh… the ring is too much. **(removes ring) **Now that's better! Here, Bloom, could you keep this for me, please?"

Bloom: **(takes ring)** "But it's your magic ring!"

Stella: "Oh, I won't need it tonight. Hey, who needs a magic scepter when you've got a real prince to protect you?"

Tecna: "I wouldn't trust that guy. Something is not quite right about this date. I smell a rat!"

Musa: "I smell something, too…"

**(scene of Bella, Musa, and Tecna panicking in the closet)**

Tecna: "AHH! THE ROAST!"

Bella: "Oh no, the roast!"

Musa: "Hurry up! Quick!"

Bella: **(grabs extinguisher)** "I'll get the extinguisher!"

Bloom: **(She, Musa, and Tecna barge into the smoky kitchen)** "Uh-oh! What a mess!"

Griselda: " 'Mess' you say? A better word would be disaster! Catastrophe! Calamity! Your unreliability is unforgivable!"

Musa: "Oh no! It's Ms. Griselda!"

Griselda: "Aero-lax! **(clears out smoke)"**

Bella: "I'm coming, girls!"

Griselda: "I hope you have a good excuse for all of this…"

Bella: **(barges in and trips) **"Here I- auuugh!"

Griselda: Gasp! **(gets covered in flame retardant)** "Get back to work immediately! Do you hear me! Dinner must NOT be delayed! Do your BEST, girls!" **(leaves in a huff)**

Bloom: "… bread and cheese okay with you guys? Hm?"

**Scene: Taken the Potion**

**Bloom and Bella enter their room after a long night of cooking.**

Bloom: "Ohh… I'm exhausted…"

Bella: ***yawns***

Bloom: "And I'm not even hungry anymore."

Bella: ***Slumps on her bed***

Bloom: "How are you feeling, Flora? (**sits up to see Flora already asleep)** Enough said."

Kiko: ***tucks Flora in***

**Scene: Bad Morning**

**It's morning at Alfea. (Rooster crows)**

"Stella": "STUPID! DUMB! DAAAAAHHHHH!"

**Bloom wakes up**.

Bella : "Umm. What's going on? You hear that?"

Bloom: "Is that Stella?"

Bella: "She didn't wake us up last night. I wonder how the date went?"

**"Stella" screams.**

Bloom: "Doesn't sound like it went too well. Come on, let's get the scoop."

Bella: "Hey Bloom, is the good decision potion working?"

Bloom: "I don't know yet. It's supposed to be-"

**The Winx hear something crash.**

Musa: "That sounded expensive!"

Bloom: "Stella, everything alright?"

Bella: "I don't think that's a good decision."

Bloom: "Stella."

**Stella" opens the door**.

"Stella": "Hmm, Hiya. Uh, what's up? Uh."

Tecna: "We were going to ask you that. What are you doing in there? What's with all the noise?"

"Stella": "Uh, nothing. Just, just doing a little cleaning. A little reorganizing."

Bloom: "So what time did you get in last night? We didn't hear you."

Bella: "Yeah, and how'd the date go? We expect every detail."

"Stella": "I got in late and the date went fine, OK?"

Bloom: "You're not getting off that easy. Come on, tell, tell."

"Stella": "Uhhh, it was very romantic."

Bloom: "Go on. Did he walk you home? Did he kiss you goodnight?"

"Stella": "OH COME ON! Don't you have your own lives?! How totally pathetic. Ughh!"

**"Stella" slams the door.**

Musa: "I'll show HER path-"

Bloom: "Take it easy Musa. Let's leave her alone."

**Scene: Pumpkin heads**

**Wizgis has his class and Griselda passes by.**

Wizgis: "You girls look marvelous. Now, let's get your normal heads back. Focus and repeat after me **(Ahem)** Decapadunkin."

All fairy students: "Decapadunkin."

**All but one student has their heads changed back.**

Bloom: "Wow. That was awesome!"

Pumpkin-headed student: "Uh, Professor Wizgis! It didn't work! What do I do? What do I do?!"

Wizgis: "Don't be alarmed Miss Picka. All this means is that you're thinking too hard about the pumpkin still."

Pumpkin-headed student: "I can't help it! What do I do?! Get my head back!"

Wizgis: "You need a good scare. Let's see **(Reaches into his pocket) **Uh, **(Pulls out a mouse)** Here we go."

**The Mouse acts scary in front of the pumpkin-headed student.**

Pumpkin-headed student: "Ahhhh! Get it away!"

**The Pumpkin-headed student's head turns back to normal.**

Wizgis: "We'll find the antidote one day grandpa. I promise."

Mouse: "Thanks, Wizzy."

**The mouse crawls back into Wizgis' pocket. The bell rings.**

Wizgis: "For our first full-body transformation tomorrow, we'll keep it simple and easy. You'll be transforming into slugs."

All fairy students: "Eew."

**Scene: Bloom leaves to check on "Stella**

Bella: "But I thought we were her friends…"

Bloom: "I'll try again with Stella. You guys just wait for me here, okay?"

Musa: "Good luck, girl!"

Bloom: "Flora is right. I thought we were all friends"

(**Bloom walks up the steps and through the halls as she monologues)**

Bloom: "And friends forgive each other. I'm sure Stella has a good explanation for her wacky behavior this morning. At least I hope so…"

Bloom: ***enters ransacked room*** "Gasp! Stella?"

**Scene: "Stella" attacks Bloom**

**Bloom goes to Stella's room.**

Bloom: "Stella? You in here? **(opens the door)** We missed you in**- (gasp!)** Stella, where are you? What's going on? **(Opens the door to her room) **This isn't funny. STELLA**! (Checks Musa's room)."**

**"Stella" closes the door behind Bloom**.

Bloom: "Huh?"

"Stella": "Well, welcome to the party Bloom."

Bloom: "Huh? Hey we, we were uh, worried about you Stella."

"Stella": "Really, how sweet. Now, I'm looking for something and I need your help. What's wrong, Ugh."

Bloom: "Nothing, just chill out for a-"

"Stella": "Bloom, I am NOT IN THE MOOD!"

**"Stella" throws a chair at the wall.**

Bloom: "Look, if your date didn't go well i mean don't take it out on-"

"Stella": "I wanna know where my magic ring is Bloom and you're gonna tell me RIGHT NOW!"

Bloom: "I don't have to tell you. I've got it. You gave it to me last night. You said keep an eye on it."

"Stella": "You've got the ring?! Well hand it over YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Bloom: "Stella wait."

**"Stella" throws a raging witch ball at Bloom**.

"Stella": "GIVE IT TO ME!"

Musa: "She's through here!"

Tecna: "We're coming Bloom!"

Bloom: "I don't know what's gotten into you but-"

Bella: "Hurry girls!"

**"Stella" transforms into a shadow and jumps through the window. Bloom is shocked to see that.**

**Scene: aftermath of "Stella's" rampage in the dorm**

Bella: "What in the world has gotten into her?"

Tecna: "Her date with Prince Charming must've sent her into dizzy mode."

Bloom: "On Earth, we'd say she's out of her head, but somehow, I don't think Sky's got anything to do with it. You should've seen her! She was… she was really evil! It didn't look like her!

**Scene: Interrogating Sky**

**The girls arrive at Red Fountain.**

Bella: "You really have no idea what we're talking about."

Sky: "Not that I wouldn't ask her out but... ever since that little incident with the troll in the swamp we haven't been allowed to leave campus so uh, that makes dating a little difficult. Wait, what's that in your hand?"

Bella: "Your invitation."

Sky: "Huh? What does it say?"

Riven: "Sky spends so much time on his royal throne he never learned how to read (laughs)."

Bloom: "Laugh away Riven cause nobody else is going to."

**A dog approaches Tecna.**

Tecna: "Yes, that's a good little Canus Carnivorus. Go away."

Sky: "They don't actually have animals where you come from, do they Tecna?"

Brandon: "Lady! **(Dog approaches Brandon) **Come sit girl. **(Lady obeys)**"

Sky: "She ignores everyone but Brandon. He's her favorite."

Bloom: "Hey there, Brandon."

Brandon: "Hi, Bloom."

**Suddenly...**

Codatorta: "Less flirting more fightin' boys. You're not in Manners school, you're in Heroics school. Now get back to your practice and then finish cleaning those stables!"

Sky: "You got it professor, right away."

Brandon: "That's Codatorta the Terrible. We should probably get going."

Sky: "Sorry I couldn't be more help you guys."

Brandon: "See you later."

Bella: "Bye guys. What now?"

Bloom: "This is weird. Let's go to Magix."

**Scene: Finding the Black Lagoon Cafe**

**Wipe to Magix**

Bloom: "The invitation said to meet at the Black Lagoon Cafe."

Tecna: "My search engine couldn't find it."

Bloom: "That's ok. We still haven't tried my search engine."

Bella: "You have a search engine too?"

Bloom: "Yeah, and it's real easy to operate. Watch."

**Bloom walks up to a passerby. "Searchin" plays in the background.**

Bloom: "Sir, Have you heard of the Black Lagoon?"

Passerby: "No, that doesn't ring a bell."

Bella: "Ma'am. Can I ask you a question?"

Musa: "I think it's a restaurant, but it might be a club."

Couple: "No."

Man: "Well there is a black-eyed pea but that's a legume not a lagoon."

**Montage moment.**

Humanoid: "Nope."

Scene: Bloom, Bella, Musa, and Tecna fail to find the "Black Lagoon"

Bella: "Nothing. This isn't good…"

Bloom: "If they wanted to be a cool spot, they really should start advertising a little bit."

Musa: "Yeah! Nobody's heard of it! There's something fishy going on here…"

Tecna: "Maybe we should all go back to Alfea and warn Ms. Griselda."

Bloom: "You girls give up already?

Tecna: "Listen, this kind of perseverance is not always good, Bloom."

Bloom: "Neither are your electronic gadgets!"

Bella: "Hey, hey! This is no time to be fighting!"

Bloom: "Sorry…"

Tecna: "Yeah, sorry…"

**Scene: Help from a Hipster.**

Hipster: "Did I hear you cats say you were looking for the Black Lagoon Cafe? Wow, man, that joint is like the hippest hip. You know what I'm sayin? It's like, totally, underground. You cats have gotta check it out. Though, maybe you're not cool enough."

Tecna: "What?"

Bella: "No, no."

Bloom: "We're cool. We're super cool."

Musa: "Yeah, we rock. We were hip when hip wasn't hip. Now come on, you've gotta tell us where this place is."

Hipster: "Hey, I just had to make sure, you know how it is. You guys are all right. Just shoot down the street there, follow it all the way out of town, cross the river and you're there. It's a little cottage near an Orange Oak Tree."

Bloom: "Awesome. Thank you so- Huh?"

**The Hipster is gone.**

Tecna: "That's weird."

Bella: "Where'd he go?"

Tecna: "I have no idea."

Slight Pause.

Bloom: "I think that's how hipsters are. They leave without saying goodbye."

**The girls follow the directions. The Hipster stares evilly in the distance.**

**Scene: Arrival at the Black Lagoon Cafe**

Bloom: "Awesome! His directions were right."

Tecna: "Potion or no potion, I have a bad feeling about it."

Bloom: "Well, there's the Orange Oak Tree."

Bella: "And this must be the Black Lagoon Cafe. It's precious but uh-"

Musa: "When we get back to Alfea, you should upgrade your search program."

Tecna: "My search program works fine. It's this place that isn't right."

Bella: "I agree with Tecna. This place is very, very wrong."

Bloom: "What do you mean?"

Bella: "This tree isn't giving off a life force. It's..."

Bloom: "It's what?"

Bella: "It's dead, and it's been that way for a very long time."

Bloom: "You're sure about that?"

Bella: "Positive."

**Wind blows from inside the cafe.**

Tecna: "There's a change in the Reality Pressure. That means there's an illusion spell lifting."

Musa: "I dug the illusion better."

Bloom: "Yeah, well there's no sense in turning back at this point, right?"

**Scene: Entering the Black Lagoon.**

**The girls enter the cottage. They see the hipster in the distance.**

Bloom: "Did you guys see that?"

**The hipster runs down the stairs.**

Tecna: "For the record, whose idea was it to come in here again?"

Bella: "Do you think we should get outta here?"

Musa: "If Bloom said it was the right move then it has to be the right move."

**They hear a creaking.**

Tecna: "Oh, do you guys hear that just now?"

Musa: "Yeah, it came from right up there."

**Scene: "Stella" reappears**

"Stella": "It's about time you showed up."

Bloom: "Stella!"

"Stella": "Welcome."

**The door closes behind them.**

"Stella": "Now if you girls don't mind, I'm taking my ring back! And while I'm at it **(grrr)** I'm gonna teach you little pixies a lesson!"

Musa: "What did she call us?"

Bella: "Stella, your aura is very negative right now."

Bloom: "Look out!"

**"Stella" blasts the others. Bloom goes to aid Bella.**

Bloom: "We're trapped here Bella."

Tecna: "Power up Bloom!"

Musa: "They can't, they're pinned down!"

Tecna: "All right then, I'm going in."

**Tecna transforms.**

**Scene: The girls fight against "Stella"**

Tecna: "Firewall Shield!"

**Tecna makes her shield and heads to Bloom and Bella**

Musa: "You go Tecna!"

**Tecna gets to Bloom and Flora.**

Tecna: "Come on!"

**Bloom and Bella go with Tecna. "Stella" blasts the rock.**

"Stella": "Ha ha! It's over, Pixies!"

Musa: "Friend or not, she's gonna get Mused!"

Bella: " 'She's gonna get Mused'? What's that?"

Bloom: "Guys, that's not Stella! You know who calls us 'Pixies'! **(stands)** Are you Icy or Darcy!?"

"Stella": "And the slowest horse crosses the finish line! Ahahaha! Congratulations! **(reverts to Darcy)** Here's your prize!"

**Icy and Stormy appear beside Darcy. The others are mad.**

Bloom: "Let's go girls."

**Musa, Bella and Bloom transform and are ready to fight.**

**Scene: Where's the real Stella?**

"Hipster": Wait, wait! Change me back too, please change me back!"

Darcy: "Certainly Knut."

**Darcy changes the hipster back to Knut.**

Bloom: "What have you witches done with Stella?!"

**Icy shows the Winx what they did to Stella.**

Icy: "Ha, She's right here."

Bella: "Oh, no."

**Scene: Stella or the Ring?**

**Icy: "(Evil laugh)"**

**The girls are shocked to see Stella in her situation.**

Bloom: "Stella!"

Stella: "Sorry girls. The witches tricked me.

Bloom: "Don't worry Stella, just hang in there. You'd better let her go now!"

Icy: "We will Bloom, just as soon as you give us the Ring of Solaria. And you'd better hurry up, cause that Mortal Coil up there will keep squeezing her tighter and tighter until she goes "Pop!"."

Darcy: "Just like a big fat zit."

Stormy: "She's gonna be splattered all over the wall."

Icy: "Time's running out, so what's it gonna be Bloom: Stella, or the ring?"

Stella: "Bloom, don't give it to them!"

**Stella looks down.**

Bella: "I say we fight 'em."

Tecna: "That's right. It's four against three, let's take 'em down."

**Stella is still being squeezed.**

Musa: "Hmmm! We're gonna make you three wish you never heard of Alfea."

Flora: "Yeah, you tell her Musa."

**Stella's still being choked.**

Darcy and Stormy: "Bring it on."

**Scene: Bloom's Choice**

**Bloom becomes isolated and she makes her choice.**

Bloom: "Everybody stop! Okay, The wings are coming off."

**Bloom reverts back to Civilian form.**

Bella: "Bloom?"

Bloom: "We can't put Stella in any more danger."

**Bloom reaches into her pocket and pulls out the ring.**

Bloom: "You guys win, this time."

**Bloom gives the ring to Icy.**

Stella: "Bloom, no!"

**Bloom drops the ring into Icy's hand.**

Icy: "Good decision. I knew we could count on the soft-heart of a fairy."

Icy lets Stella go.

Bloom: "Stella."

Icy: "We did it girls!"

**All three witches laugh. Icy throws the ring into the air and the ring transforms into the sceptre. Icy grabs it**

Icy: "The sceptre is ours! Ha!"

**Knut goes with the Trix and all four of them teleport out of the cottage. Bloom comforts Stella.**

**Scene: After the girls rescue the real Stella**

Musa: "That was a good decision, Bloom."

Stella: "Yeah, seriously. I wish I had some of that potion last night."

Tecna: "Then you might have known NOT to go out on a date?"

Bloom: "Hey, you know what? Last night, I almost forgot to mix in the mandrake beet. Who knows what would've happened?"

Tecna: "No wait! You're supposed to mix in a mandrake ROOT, not a beet!"

Bella: "Wait, she got the potion wrong? You know what this means?"

Bloom: "I sure do, Bella! This totally rules!"

Stella: "Bloom, what are you talking about?"

Bloom: "I'm a natural good decision maker!"

Bella: "You didn't need the potion! Just thinking you took it gave you confidence!"

Bloom: "You know girls, the Witches may have scored a goal, but they haven't won the game! **(kicks a can)"**

Tecna: "What game?"

Stella: "It's an expression, Tecna!"

Bloom: "Don't worry! We're gonna get that ring back! **(kicks can at screen)"**


	7. Secret Guardian

**Secret Guardian**

**Scene: The Trix's Room**

**The Trix try to unlock the power of the ring, but are unsuccessful. The ring plunks down near Icy. All three regain consciousness.***

Darcy: That was pathetic!

Stormy: Yeah, that was the 14th power spell we've tried.

Darcy: I'm wiped.

**Knut emerges from the wardrobe.**

Knut: What's going on?

Stormy: Turn right around and go right back to sleep. Close your eyes and pretend you're devouring a herd of sheep.

**Stormy waves her finger and Knut becomes drowsy. He yawns.***

Knut: Good night. I'm going to bed.

Icy: What are we missing?! WHY CAN'T WE USE THE RING'S FULL POWER?! Darcy! Did you do a realm wide search for all the jewelery spells that exist?!

Darcy: Yes. I got everything that was listed on the Witch Wide Web.

Stormy: Unlocking the power of the Great Dragon is gonna take more than a spell or incantation. It's gonna take something inspired.

Icy: LIKE WHAT?! Why don't you make yourself useful for once and FIGURE IT OUT BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO A PUPPY!

**Icy growls. She picks up the ring and throws it.***

Icy: And you! I DARE you to keep defying me you SECOND RATE RING!

**Scene: Alfea Library**

**Bloom checks up on the Ring of Solaria.***

Bloom: Here it is again.

Musa: Well, share the 4-1-1 girl.

Bloom: Kay, this is what I know so far: The ring is so powerful because it was created directly from Starlight, the most pure source of magic in the universe. But what's really interesting is that some say the ring is extra special, because it's made of the same light that created this legendary creature called "The Great Dragon". Do you know about this Stella?

Scene: Bloom and Bella's Dorm Room

Stella: Well, yeah. I know all about the Starlight stuff, but the other stuff makes me think I should have it reappraised.

Bloom: THINK! This could be why the witches wanted your ring. It may have hidden power.

Stella: Yeah.

Bella: In that case we'd better go get it back.

Stella: We have to get it back anyway. I'm like, so useless without it.

Musa: True that. In Magical Defense class she got beat by a Keekbug.

Bloom: When I looked up the Great Dragon, all I found was a restricted book and it would only show me one four-line paragraph. It said that although there's no proof of this, and that it's only a myth, the Great Dragon is supposed to have created the entire Magical Dimension.

**Scene: Alfea Hallway**

Bloom: I gotta find out more about this Great Dragon. Maybe there's a way to convince that restricted book to let me read more than a paragraph.

Faragonda: You were in the Restricted Vault?

Bloom: Uhhh, no. I mean, yes.

Faragonda: In my office.

**Faragonda and Bloom starting walking to Faragonda's office.***

**Scene: Faragonda's Office**

**Faragonda and Bloom sit down.***

Bloom: I'm sorry Miss Faragonda.

Faragonda: Let me tell you about the Great Dragon, Bloom. The book showed me two chapters once. It described the beginning of the Magical Universe. First there was a great solar explosion, and from that fiery starlight an enchanted dragon was born. The dragon then used her fire to create all the different fairy worlds, and spread life and magic across the universe. At the end of her journey, the dragon landed on a world that would become known as Sparks, the center of the magical universe. She made it her home, and eventually became one with the very planet itself.

Bloom: That's a great story. Where is Sparks? Is it real?!

Faragonda: It was, but sadly Sparks doesn't exist anymore. It's said that a coven of evil witches went there seeking the Great Dragon's power. When they failed to get it, they destroyed the entire planet.

Bloom: Oh no!

Faragonda: I must ask, how did you get into the Restricted Vault?

Bloom: I don't know. I was just in the library and the vault opened and it let me in.

Faragonda: Then, you were meant to go in.

**The bell rings.***

Bloom: "Oh, I have to go to class, but thank you so much."

**Bloom leaves Faragonda's office and Faragonda ponders.***

**Scene: Bloom and Flora's Room**

Stella: How are we going to get my ring back? I can't do anything without it.

Tecna: And, we have that major quiz in spells tomorrow.

Bella: "That quiz counts for like half our grade. We have to get your ring back or you'll never pass Stella."

Bloom: I got it! We can cast a hypnosis spell on the witches while their sleeping, and then we can make them give us the ring.

Stella: Ye-es! Classic payback! But wait a sec, detail. How are we even gonna get in to Cloud Tower?

Tecna: Oh. I know where to download a map of the inter-school tunnels.

Bloom: Sweet! We'll go right after lights out, and be back while everyone is still asleep so no one will know we left. Hey, you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. That's the power of the Winx Club.

**Scene: Underground Tunnel**

**The girls are walking down the tunnel, while Flora holds the flashlight.***

Flora: Tecna, where's your map?

Tecna: After I downloaded it, I memorized it.

Bloom: I'm still amazed she memorized the cafeteria menu for the rest of the school year.

**Scene: Trix's Room**

**Knut is sweeping the Trix' dorm.***

Knut: I've been asking and asking them for a vacuum cleaner but no one cares about my needs.

Icy: Did you say something?

**Knut stops sweeping, stutters and turns around.***

Knut: Oh, uh yes. U-uhh. I was counting all the calories I was burning with the sweeping.

Icy: Shut it, finish here and meet us in the forest. We need to consult the dark force about the ring.

**Icy and Stormy walk to a secret door. Icy touches it with her hands, it opens and they step through.***

Knut: I'd be done now if I had a vaccum.

Darcy: What did you just say?

Knut: I said I'd be right there.

Darcy: That's what I thought. You missed a spot over there.

**Darcy walks past Knut and joins Stormy and Icy. Knut starts sweeping again, he sweeps Pepe against a wall and Stella's ring into a pile of dirt.***

Knut: They could at least give me a mop, then I could really get in this dust. Ugh! I know I have a way with a broom, but there's so much an ogre can do. I'll have a talk with those witches. Oh yeah.

Darcy: Knut!

**Knut stops sweeping, throws the broom and starts running to Darcy.***

Knut: Be right there!

**Scene: Cloud Tower Hallway**

**A secret door opens in the entry hall of Cloud Tower.***

Bella: We're here. This was easy.

Tecna: Almost too easy.

Musa: So this is it?

Bella: It's not as scary as I thought it would be.

Bloom: I have a feeling it's creepier than it looks.

Tecna: Their room is on the second floor.

Bloom: Let's go and get 'em.

**Bloom and the rest of the Winx run up the stairs.***

**Scene: The Witches' Dorm Room**

Bloom: They're gone but they sure left a stench behind!

Musa pinches her nose.*

Musa: This place reeks like an ogre after a ten mile run!

Bella: Remember that spell we learned about finding stuff fast?

**Tecna says the incantation.***

Tecna: Lead us to what is lost, find it at any cost.

**The spell is activated.***

**The girls search the room.***

**Tecna grabs a doll with needles.***

Tecna: Look, they're into voodoo! I wonder who this is... Poor girl...

**Musa grabs something that looks like a baton.***

Musa: Think this is for cheer leading? A baton!

**The "baton" suddenly grows spikes, startling Musa.***

Bella: I wouldn't play with that doll!

Tecna: You're right!

**Tecna throws the doll.***

Tecna: Voodoo is soo junior high! O-okay, spell work yet?

Stella: Not yet, lost and found spells take awhile.

**Stella opens a small jar and is disgusted by its smell.***

**Bloom walks over to a pile of dirt.***

Bloom: Hey, look! It's working!

Stella: Those filthy witches! Why would they keep my beautiful ring here?! Preposterous!

Bloom: Yeah.

Stella: Come to mommy!

**Stella takes the ring and puts it on her finger.***

Stella: Oh, my six point one karats of pure magic! Mission accomplished girls!

Tecna: So, let's get out of here!

**Bloom opens the door.***

Bloom: Follow me you guys.

**Scene: Cloud Tower Hallway**

**Bloom's hand is on a door.***

Bloom: I just want to stop here for a sec. It's their book chamber, it has the only other book that exists about the Great Dragon.

Tecna: That's grand but the gateway to the other school tunnel will close in five minutes.

Bloom: That leaves three minutes to find the book!

**Bloom enters the book chamber.***

**Scene: Book Chamber**

Bloom: If the witches know about the power in the ring so should we!

Bella: Do you know what the book looks like?

**Bloom grabs a book from one of the shelves.***

Bloom: It's right here! It looks just like the one in the restricted vault!

**Bloom puts the book down and opens it. The book shines a bright light.***

Bloom, Bella and Musa: Ahh!

**Scene: Griffin's Office**

**Griffin's crystal ball alerts her.***

Griffin: What? There's someone in the book chamber at this hour?

**Griffin touches the crystal ball.***

Griffin: Who could possibly be out of bed?

**The crystal ball shows her the Winx.***

Griffin: Well, well, well we have guests! Why don't I treat them to the good old Cloud Tower welcome!

**Scene: Book Chamber**

Tecna: Well, since we can't read that book can we go?

Musa: Chill-lax, we have a couple of minutes and they have a book about every fairy of the universe!

Bloom: Know what them means? There could actually be books about every one of us somewhere in here!

Tecna: We're leaving in a minute and a half. So please, don't get distracted!

Bloom: I have know clue where my powers come from, I don't even know why I'm a magical being. My whole story could be in one of these books!

Tecna: Then look for it, you've just over a minute.

Bloom walks amongst the shelves.*

Bloom: How are these books organized, alphabetically or by powers? Hmm...

**She sees a book with her name on it.***

Bloom: Quick, I found it!

Bella: It's really big!

**Bloom is about to open the book, Tecna stops her by placing a hand over it.***

Tecna: Wait.

Bloom: Huh?

Tecna: This is too much of a coincidence. Why would it be be sitting here waiting for you?

Stella: The witches could've been looking her up. They probably read all about us, right?

Tecna: Even if that's true, this seems very odd to me. There is a significant risk factor involved. Should I calculate the exact number for you?

**Tecna removes her hand from the book.***

Bloom: No. This book could have the answers to everything I've been wondering about since I got to Alfea. I have to look inside!

**Bloom reaches for the book.***

Bloom: It may be my only chance to find out!

**The book then wraps vines around her arm.***

Bloom: Huh?!

**Bloom removes her hand from them.***

Bloom: Ah!

**The book starts to talk.***

Griffin: I'll destroy you! Ha-ha!

**Scene: Griffin's Office**

Griffin: You asked for it girls! You dare break into Cloud Tower but now I dare you to try and break out! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!

**Scene: Book Chamber**

**Musa grabs Bloom.***

Musa: We're ballin' outta here now! This place is whack!

**Musa pulls Bloom.***

Musa: Come on!

**Scene: Griffin's Office**

Griffin: Ha-ha-ha! So sorry girls, no exit for you!

**Scene: Book Chamber**

**The door disappears as Tecna runs to it.***

Tecna: What?! The wall is hot, someone must've used a dark spell to make the door disappear.

Bloom: Then maybe we can make a one, what do you guys think?

**Tecna steps back.***

Musa: I think you're right! Let's bust it!

**Tecna gathers energy to her finger tips.***

Tecna: A shot of digital power should do the trick!

**Tecna shots a beam at the door.***

**The door starts smoke.***

Musa: It looks worse. Now what?

Tecna: Power convergence?

Bloom: Good idea! Now, let's do it girls!

**The girls transform.***

Bloom: All together now!

**The girls blast the door together.***

Scene: Cloud Tower Hallway

**The girls run down the hallway.***

Bloom: Is this the right way?

Tecna: I think it's just an illusion tunnel!

**They stop and catch their breaths.***

Tecna: I'm afraid we're lost.

Bella: But you memorized the map, didn't you?

Tecna: Yes, but this isn't on the map. It's as if it changed.

Stella: What?! Like, someone is messing with the space?

Tecna: That's right, altering both perception and reality.

**Weird sounds start to echo in the hallway.***

Bloom: What is that? Does anyone hear that?

Tecna: Hm?

**The sounds get louder.***

Bella: Yeah.

The Winx: Huh?

**Red cataposes appear around the corner.***

Musa: Red catapose! We had some in my realm!

Bloom: Are they bad?!

Musa: They got into my friend's castle and I never saw her again!

**The red cataposes surround them.***

Musa: One bite and we're done for!

Bloom: They're everywhere!

Stella: I'd step on them but not in these boots.

**The girls bend down.***

Stella: What we need is a fire shield! Now!

**The girls make a shield.***

**The red cataposes touch the shield and burn.***

Stella: Snaaaaps! I SO knew this was gonna work! They're getting fried.

**The red cataposes regenerates and head for the shield.***

Bloom: Or not!

Stella: These bugs are fire proof?!

Bloom: It's like the fire made them stronger! Ah! They're getting through the shield!

Bella: Hey, I know what we can do.

**She giggles.***

Bella: Come on. Follow me!

**Bella flies up and the girls follow suit.***

Flora: Up here everyone!

Stella: This better be good!

Bella: In my realm, when we have to get rid of bugs we use their natural enemies.

**Bella blows magic dust onto the bugs.***

**A creature manifests and starts to eat the bugs.***

Bella: Erapnus sparthus Sirisus!

Stella: That's one of the grossest and coolest things I've ever seen and it works!

Bella: It's bio-control!

**The creature stomps on the bugs.***

Bella: Using natural means to fight pests is way affective!

**The creatures eats the bugs as the Winx watches.***

Bella: It's not toxic like bug spray, it's safer than fire and it's all environmentally sound!

**The creature disappears.***

Bloom: Is that the sound cataposes make when they disappear?

Tecna: Look, are they turning into something else?

Stella: Yeah, they're turning into mud! Note to self: book a facial mud treatment.

**The "muddy" cataposes join together.***

**Stella laughs unbeknownst to what is happening.***

Musa: Yo, that's not mud, it's slime! And, they're about to give you a facial! Stella!

Stella stops laughing and sees the creature.*

She screams in disgust.*

Musa: Run!

**The girls run as the creature chases them.***

Bloom: That thing is so gross!

**Tecna jumps and flies.***

Tecna: Air travel!

**Bloom and everyone follows suit.***

Musa: I heard if one of those things slimes you, you can't get the smell off for a week. Even if you use magical shampoo.

**The girls continue to fly with the monster hot on their tail.***

Stella: Don't you even! Duh-AHHHH!

**The girls are driven into a halt, they reached a dead end.***

Stella: I can't get slimed! This outfit is couture!

Tecna: I suggest you cease whining and follow my lead!

**The girls group together and face the opponent.***

Tecna: Wait 'till its gets close and then strike!

**The monster nears them.***

Bloom: NOW!

**They all blast the monster.***

**The monster howls.***

Bloom: It's gonna blow! Put the shield up!

**It explodes as the girls are protected behind Tecna's shield.***

**The shield is dispersed and the girls look at the results.***

Bella: Double gross...

Stella: The door is locked!

Tecna: Hurgh, argh!

**Tecna rams the door open.***

Stella: Thanks!

**Scene: Inside the Room**

**Tecna looks into the room.***

Tecna: Huh? According to my map this is supposed to be the grand ball room.

**The girls enter the room.***

Stella: If this is suppose to be the grand ball room I'm leaving them my interior designer's number. Wallpaper might... do the trick and it'll really open up the space, you know?

Tecna: Clearly, the map is useless! If I can only get online.

Musa: Let's retrace our steps. Wait, what is that noise?

**Musa hears something and looks towards the direction it is coming from.***

**She sees another bug and freaks out.***

Musa: A puncture beetle!

**Stella stands in front of her.***

Stella: Fret not, I got it under control! Sun burst!

**Stella illuminates the whole room in light. Which also sets the whole room on fire.***

Bella: Stella, I could've created a beetle eater. Look at all the fire!

Stella: I always say "when it comes to bugs, you never have enough fire!" A-ha-ha! Good one Stella!

**The flames become larger and stronger.***

Stella: Uh-wahh! Then again, maybe not!

Musa: Way to go...

**Bella coughs.***

Bella: Did anyone learn any fire spells?

Tecna: This fire's too big! A spell won't work!

Stella: What are we gonna do?!

**Suddenly, a voice speaks to Bloom.***

Daphne: Listen to me Bloom. I can save you!

Bloom: What?

Daphne: You have to trust me. You have to follow my voice. You know, my voice. Think back in time, Bloom. Way back. Remember? I used to watch over you.

Bloom: Huh

Daphne: You have to trust me! This way Bloom, follow me!

**Bloom unconsciously follows the voice.***

Stella: Bloom, where are you going?! What's going on?! Bloom!

**Bloom walks towards the fire.***

Stella: She's walking right into the fire!

Daphne: Follow my voice.

Stella: Bloom! What are you doing?!

Tecna: We have to stop her!

**Bloom stands in front of the fire.***

Daphne: Trust me Bloom.

**The fire parts ways, revealing a portal.***

Daphne: Keep going. Use the portal!

**Bloom touches the portal, it opens, revealing an exit.***

Stella: Oh wow!

**Stella walks towards Bloom.***

Stella: It's a way out! All snaps to you girl!

**Stella smacks Bloom, bringing her out of her daze.***

Bloom: Huh?

Stella: Bloom!

Bloom: Uh, what? What just happened?

Musa: Enough talking, it's time to bounce! It's getting hot in here!

Stella: You go first!

**Bloom jumps in the portal first. Followed by everyone else.***

**They slide down the portal.***

**Bloom lands on the ground first.***

Tecna: Heads up!

**Bloom looks up.***

**All the other girls land on her.***

Bella: Ooh noo!

**Bella is the last to land on her friends.***

**Scene: Hidden Tunnel**

**The girls walk through the cave-like tunnel.***

Tecna: So Bloom, what happened to you back there?

Bloom: Well. I didn't know where I was going, I heard this voice it told me to follow it. This might sound totally bananas but I knew I could trust the voice!

Stella: Bananas got us out! So, it looks like it you were right to listen to it.

Tecna: That's called intuitive thinking.

Stella: What matter's is that I got my ring back! And you know what means: we majorly rule!

**Scene: Alfea Hallway**

**The girls walk down their school's hallway, exhausted.***

Bella: I wish we could use magic to fly to our beds.

Bloom: I'm so tired, that if we could use magic in here, I'd make the bed fly to me and tuck me in.

Musa: I'm so tired, I would just crash right here!

**Bloom chuckles.***

**The girls gasps as Griselda clears her throat.***

Griselda: You're not as tired as you're gonna be tomorrow. I'll see you in Miss Faragonda's office.

**Scene: Faragonda's Office**

Faragonda: We warned you, Cloud Tower is off limits! Yet you went there in the middle of the night and you broke in! Unbelievable!

Griselda: Unthinkable!

Faragonda: Unacceptable!

Griselda: You must be punished!

**The girls sigh.***

Faragonda: We cannot tolerate this kind of behavior at Alfea! But, I hope you have a reasonable explanation.

Bloom: The witches stole-

Griselda: If I may, I believe that in such an extreme violation any reason they could give us would be completely irrelevant.

Faragonda: I agree.

Griselda: In fact, I'd suggest punishment 4D. I know we've only used it once before but we need to set an example for our other students, whatever the consequences may be.

Stella: But the witches were the ones who started it!

Faragonda: That's enough! Punishment 4D will do.

**Faragonda spreads her arms and green energy fills the room.***

**It surrounds the girls.***

Faragonda: Powerus Revokurus, Magicus Suspendus.

**The girls powers are revoked.***

**Scene: Stella's Dorm Room**

Stella: Well, at least we don't have to go to class for a whole week!

Bella: We can't do any homework without our powers... We'll be so behind!

Tecna: And what about our network privileges? What am I supposed to do without the realm wide web?!

Musa: I was almost finished this off-the-hook spell to hit the perfect title! Which was gonna so rad for my new demo!

Bloom: You guys, this is bigger than any of that stuff. When the witches realize we took the ring, they'll come here to get us and we won't have our powers.


	8. Grounded

**Grounded**

**Scene: Griselda's Office**

Bella: Um, Miss Griselda? We were wondering if we can get our powers back?

Griselda: Your little field trip to Cloud Tower was unacceptable, not to mention dangerous. You're lucky that you weren't turned into jumping beans and sold to the inter-realm circus. You won't be getting your powers back anytime soon, but that's only the beginning of your punishment.

Bella: Uh, what's the rest of it?

**Griselda walks in front of her desk.***

Griselda: You may not leave campus for the next two days.

Stella: We have to veg out all weekend? Not exactly a punishment, Miss G.

**Bloom giggles.***

Tecna: Stella!

**Griselda claps her hands and a little glowing ball appears.***

**It forms cleaning supplies.***

Griselda: There will be NO vegging out. You will clean the entire school from basement to belfry using these cleaning implements. Here you are, Miss Stella.

**She hands Stella a mop.***

Griselda: Your new best friend!

Tecna: What a curious looking remanent of primitive technology.

**Tecna opens her mini computer and starts typing.***

Tecna: Perhaps there's an online manual in my-

**Griselda closes her computer.***

Griselda: You won't need a manual, Miss Tecna.

Tecna: Oh, no manual?

Musa: Don't worry, Tecna It's not that complicated.

Bella: Yeah the only manual we'll be using is manual labor.

Tecna: Exactly, if we had a manual for the labor we'd be more efficient and-

**Stella, Bella, Musa and Bloom laugh.***

Tecna: What's so funny? I was not joking.

Griselda: THAT'S ENOUGH!

**The girls stop laughing.***

Griselda: Leave no paperweight undusted. Now, get to work!

**Scene: Alfea Lecture Hall**

**While Musa and Bloom clean, Stella sits on a table, whistling as she looks at her hand mirror.**

Bloom: Only ten more lecture halls to go.

**Musa wipes her brow.***

Musa: Ugh... How about a little H to the E to the L to the P, Stella?

Bloom: Totally! This is... kinda your fault you know.

Stella: This is my fault?!

**Stella closes her hand mirror and takes out a nail filer and files her nails.***

Musa: If you hadn't open your big yap trap.

Stella: You both laughed, didn't you?

Musa: Come on Stel, just grab a scrub brush!

Stella: Blisters are my enemy!

Musa: WEAR GLOVES!

Stella: UGH! Gloves with a tanktop?!

Bloom: Ooh, that's a really good point. I hadn't even thought of that.

**Bloom puts detergent into a bucket with water.***

Stella: Thank you, Bloom. Look, getting dirty is simply not in my make-up, sorry!

**Bloom grabs the bucket and lightly chuckles at what she is about to do.***

Musa: You're not the ONLY princess here!

Stella: Maybe, but on Solaria, royalty and suds don't-AAH!

**Bloom throws water at her, soaking her.***

Bloom: What were you saying, Stella?

**Musa laughs.***

Bloom: Oh I got some for you too, Musa.

**Bloom throws water at Musa.***

Musa: NO!

**Scene: Alfea Hallway**

Bella: It's not that complicated, Tecna. Here, let me show you.

Tecna: Thanks, but I know I can figure these strange objects by myself.

**Tecna grabs a bucket and inspects it.***

Bella: That's called a "bucket".

**Tecna wears the bucket on her head.***

Tecna: Aha!

Bella: That's one use for it. And the broom. Well?

Tecna: The broom is elongated so that the user may reach high places. Hmph.

**Tecna grabs the broom and ruffles its fine twigs.***

Bella: Like that picture up there?

**Tecna looks up to see the picture.***

Tecna: Exactly! Observe.

**Bella chuckles as she watches.***

Bella: Good job, sweetie.

**Tecna's brushing momentum causes the picture fall and break.***

Bella: Oopsie

Tecna: Good thing I figured out how to use the bucket.

Bella: Yeah. Let's go find Bloom.

**Scene: Alfea Lecture Hall**

**Bloom and Stella is laying on the ground while Musa lays on the table, drenched. Buckets and water are on the floor.***

Tecna: What happened here?

Bella: Are you guys okay?

Stella: Bloom taught us a great Earth sport called "Water Fight" and I won!

**Stella laughs.***

**Bloom turns around and starts laughing.***

Musa: Oh please you did not win. I did!

Bella: It's not funny!

Tecna: What if Griselda sees this?

Griselda: Indeed. What if?

**Griselda** stands in the doorway.*

Musa: Busted!

Griselda: I wanted to let you know that Charm Life is playing Magic Stadium tomorrow night.

**Musa and Stella quickly wipe off the soap on them.***

Griselda: and all of Alfea will be there. Do you know this group?"

Stella: I've got all their CDs!

Griselda: Good thing. Because since you have a lot of cleaning left, you won't be attending the show. Perhaps one of your classmates will pick you up a T-shirt.

**Scene: Cloud Tower Dining Hall**

**The witches are enjoying their meal.***

**Mirta overhears the senior witches complaining about the Winx's break in and looks up.***

Stormy: Those pixie losers had the nerve to sneak up on our turf!

**Stormy slams her fist onto the table.***

Stormy: AND WE JUST LET THEM GET AWAY!

Darcy: A real witch would not let such an offense go unpunished.

Icy: And neither shall we, my dear Darcy. Since the power of the Dragon's not in the Solaria ring, we'll go find the true source of power and then use it to destroy their entire school.

Mirta: Why do we hate the girls at Alfea so much? I mean that seems kinda old school

Icy: Who is this gangly freshman talking to me?

Mirta: I'm just sayin', I mean in some ways, I think Alfea's kinda rockin'.

**Stormy slams both her fists onto the table and mocks Mirta in a high pitch voice.***

Stormy: Peace and love!

Icy and Darcy: Huh?

**Stormy laughs, and then all the other Cloud Tower students but Mirta and Lucy laugh. Mirta has tears welling up in her eyes and gets mad.***

Stormy: Who let this wicca wannabe in here anyway? You're just so alternative, aren't you? So cutting edge. Let's all think outside of Pandora's Box and love each other, NOT!

**Stormy laughs again.***

Darcy: Aww, the poor thing looks embarrassed...

**Darcy snaps her fingers and an indigo blob appears.***

Darcy: ...Let's help her save some face.

**The blob attaches itself to Mirta's face and she cannot seem to get it off. Everyone laughs.***

**Lucy runs over to her, looking panic and also looks at the laughing witches.***

Lucy: It's not funny! She can't breathe!

Darcy: Stupid freshman...

**The blob disappears and Mirta tries to catch her breath.***

Darcy: Blue Glob only last a minute.

Griffin: Attention witches. The precious princesses of Alfea have booked Magix Stadium tomorrow night for some wretched music concert, so our "Money for Monsters" fundraiser has to move to the elementary school auditorium, so plan accordingly. Worthless do-gooding pixies.

Icy: Tomorrow night's our night. With their whole school empty, it'll be ours to destroy!

**Scene: Alfea Quad**

**Everyone but the Winx get on the buses.***

Alfea Student: Levy, hurry up!

Alfea Student 2: Hey, save me a seat!

Paladium: I believe we're all set.

Wizgiz: Wait for me, wait for me!

Paladium: Come on Griselda. I don't want to miss the opening act.

**Griselda gets on the bus.***

**Scene: Alfea HallwayE**

**Bloom is looking at the quad through the window, looking disappointed.***

**Bloom walks over and joins her friends.***

Bloom: It's just us.

Musa: That band's bunk, but anything beats cleaning duty.

Stella: I've got an idea, let's call up the boys!

Bella: Right. I'm sure they'd just flip at the prospect of helping us clean.

Bloom: Well, we'll just say, uh, we need some Heroics and Bravery.

Tecna: But won't Griselda be angry?

**Bloom shakes her head.***

Bloom: She said "no magic" but she never said we couldn't get any assistance from our favorite heroes.

**Stella drops her cleaning supplies onto the floor.***

Stella: Yes! and we know they can't resist a call from damsels in distress.

Musa: Quick! Cell 'em before they leave for the show.

Bloom: This'll be awesome!

**Bloom giggles in excitement.***

Musa: Yeah!

**Bloom and Musa high five.***

**Scene: Outside Alfea**

**Night falls at Alfea. The Heroes arrive.***

Stella: You guys didn't waste any time, did you?

**Stella laughs as she runs over to Prince Sky.***

Sky : So, uh, exactly what kind of heroics and bravery do you girls need?

**Scene: Alfea Main Entrance Hall**

**Musa demonstrates how to clean.***

Musa: Here are the steps: soap up, scrub and rinse. See it's not too hard.

Riven: We skipped a concert for this?

Bloom: Oh, come on, it'll be a blast. Now take your weapons boys.

**Bloom tosses mop at the boys.***

**Brandon catches his mop.***

Bloom: Heads up!

**Sky catches his mop as well.***

Brandon : Nice catch.

**Timmy nearly fumbles his mop.***

Riven: Very smooth, Tim-meister.

Bloom: Riven!

**Bloom tosses a mop to Riven; he does not catch it.***

**Bella turns up the stereo.***

Bella: All right guys. Let's turn it up and get rockin'.

Musa: Come on everybody. Mop and step and yeah!

**Music is played and everyone starts cleaning.***

**They twirl their mop.***

Musa: You heard of hip-hop? Well this is hip-mop!

**Riven is watching them, leaning against a wall looking bored.***

Riven: Lame.

**Everyone was still cleaning and Kiko's broom accidentally hits Lady on the head and Kiko freaks out and walks away calmly. Soon, the cleaning was done.***

**Scene: Winx's Living Room**

Musa: The cleaning is finito. It's time to get the party started. And DJ Musa is at the tables! Let's see... Hah!

**Musa throws CDs into four different players.***

Musa: Tunes for the east wing, west wing, north wing and south wing.

**Everyone starts dancing.***

Bloom: You go Stella.!

Stella: Go Bloom! Wait. What do you think you're doing dancing with me? Get on over there. I know you've had your eye on Mister Blonde and Blue all night long.

Bloom: I have no idea what you're talking about.

**Stella teasingly nudges Bloom.***

Stella: Coyness will only get you so far Bloom. Don't be afraid to go for what you want. Ask Brandon to dance with you.

**Scene: Alfea Quad**

**Outside Icy Darcy and Stormy arrive.***

Darcy: Urgh! What, may I ask, is that hideous noise? It's coming from up there.

Stormy: I thought this place was supposed to be empty!

Darcy: Let's check it out.

**The witches fly and investigate.***

Icy: It's them.

**Scene: Winx's Living Room**

**Timmy and Tecna are sitting together on the couch.***

Timmy: Do you like to dance Tecna?

Tecna: Not especially. I don't really know any dance steps.

Timmy: I'll tell you the steps I know. Step one: don't dance. Get it?

Riven: Woah Timmy! Keep falling like that and we'll call you Tim-ber.

**Timmy and Tecna glare at Riven.***

Tecna: Ugh! Don't listen to him Timmy.

**Musa starts dancing and Riven looks over at her.***

Bloom: Woo hoo! Work it Musa!

Stella: You go girl!

**Bloom and Stella laugh.***

**Musa finishes her dance moves and skedaddles away.***

**Kiko gets down with his bad self but runs into a wall.***

Brandon: Hey I'm having fun.

Riven: Good for you. I'm glad someone is. I'm getting some air bro.

**Riven walks to the balcony.***

**The witches retreat and reappear in the quad.***

**Scene: Alfea Quad**

Icy: That was close.

Darcy: Should we go?

Icy: Because of those twits? I want the Dragon Fire power and I'll burn in the flames of Rhy'halla before I let a handful of pixies get in my way!

Stormy: Me too. Once we get it we will so rule that they'll be naming entire realms after the three of us.

Icy: So let's conjure the Whisperian Crystals. They'll find the source of the Dragon Fire and lead us straight to it.

Stormy: What about the fairies? Are we just gonna let them dance and party like they're all that?

Darcy: I say we summon a Cretian Minotaur from Limbo and have him crash their party.

Icy: "Excellent idea, but first, The Whisperian Crystals!"

**Icy Darcy and Stormy summon their respective crystals from ice, storm and darkness.**

Icy: "Energies of Chaos unite. Form the Whisperian Triangle. Let the three cease to be, and bear one power onto me."

**The three crystals merge into one light and the light beginst tracking the power they seek.**

Icy: "Let's go."

Stormy: "It's going right through the wall."

Icy: "No problem. Passus Throughus. **(Evil laughs)"**

**Icy's spells allows her, Darcy and Stormy to pass right through the wall. They are in the main hall.**

Icy: "Ready sisters?"

Stormy: "Come together."

**Dark energy rises.**

Icy: "Now complete the chain."

**Icy, Darcy and Stormy link hands and unite their three powers.**

Icy: "Inya-e-sorinum. Methos-via-comos-fractos. Creature lost in the maze of mayhem, CROSS THE VOID!"

**A four-armed minotaur enters the main hall from limbo.**

Icy: "Pretty cute, don't you think?"

**The minotaur stomps the ground.**

End segment 2.

Begin Segment 3.

The Heroes were telling a story.

Timmy: "...And at this point, there's still ten Frost Giants left."

Bloom: "You guys must've been freaking out."

Sky: "You should've seen these things. They've got biceps the size of oak trees."

Bella: "Frost Giants are usually very gentle."

Sky: "Not these guys."

Stella: "Hey, do you, uh, want the last bucky bite sandwich Sky?"

Sky: "No but I'm kinda thirsty."

Stella: "Voila.

Sky: "Thanks So finally we-."

**As Stella was serving Sky as the ground shook.**

Stella: "Uhaaa."

Brandon : "What?

Bloom: "What's that?"

Bella: "Maybe a dragon got loose."

Stella: "I'll check outside..."

**The Winx and heroes check out the balcony.**

Stella: "I don't see anything. It must've just been a little mini-quake. Oh well, no biggie."

**A Table is thrown out the window.**

Sky: "Over there, Let's go!"

**Riven whistles for the bikes, the guys get on their bikes and head to the source of the disturbance.**

Bloom: "Come on."

**The girls follow.**

Brandon: "Half the wall is gone."

Musa: "See anything?"

**They find one of the classrooms a mess.**

Musa: "Whoa."

Timmy: "This damage was caused by some kind of creature."

Tecna: "Hmmm. A very big creature."

Riven: "Really. Tell us something we don't know?"

Tecna: "It's three meters tall and weighs close to a ton. It's fur is bristly, not soft, it walks upright, has horns in addition to multiple quad limbs and it gives off a foul, musky odor."

Stella: **"(laughs)** She told you **(Surprised)** Whoa."

**The ground shakes.**

Brandon: "It's that way."

Sky: "Come on guys, Phanto-blades out."

**The Heroes swords appear.**

Bloom: "Wait, we're coming too."

Brandon: "Okay."

Riven: "No way. You girls just go find someplace to hide. You'll get in the way"

**Riven just walks away.**

Musa: "What-ever. Let's go."

**The girls go another direction with the witches hot on their tails.**

Icy: "It's accelerating. We must be getting closer."

**The witches follow.**

Darcy: "Why did it stop?"

**The witches. land and a strange noise comes out of nowhere. Icy is scared**

Stormy: "Someone's here."

**They soon found out what caused the sound.**

Darcy: "That duck."

Icy: "I hate ducks."

**Icy lets out a shout and blasts the duck**.

Icy: "Ice Coffin."

**The heroes arrive at a potion lab.**

Sky "Give us some light Timmy."

Timmy: "Coming right up."

**Timmy blasts a ball of light that luminates the room.**

Brandon: "This thing's a wrecking machine."

Riven: "Look, up there."

Sky: "It's got jump."

**Meanwhile the girls were looking too.**

Bella: "It sure did get quiet all of a sudden."

Bloom: "Maybe it went away."

Bella: "I don't think so. I still feel something unsettling."

Stella: "Could be all the sandwiches you scarfed down."

Musa: "Shhh. Did you hear that?"

Stella: "I don't hear anything."

Tecna: "If you had sonar ears like Musa you would."

**Musa bumps into something.**

Musa: "I think I just bumped the butt of our party crasher."

**The girls get scared. The Minotaur turns around and yells at the girls.**

Stella: "Bull snot?! How rude and... YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT!"

Bloom: "Stella, no. We don't have our powers."

Stella: **"(Laughs)"**

Tecna: "RUN!"

**The girls run from the minotaur but are being tracked.**

Icy: "It's like the power keeps moving."

**The girls keep running but Flora trips.**

Stella: "Come on!"

**Stella grabs Flora and they run.**

Tecna: "This way."

**The girls run but the Minotaur catches up with them, yells and stomps his foot causing a quake. The girls grab hold of the walls. The minotaur attacks.**

Musa: "Incoming!"

Bloom gets out of the way.

Bloom: "Get out of there Tecna!"

Musa: "Watch it!"

Flora: "Look out!"

Stella: "AHH!"

**The minotaur was about to attack Tecna but she dodged it.**

Bloom: "It's stuck!"

Stella: "This thing really stinks. Here little beast, this oughta help. One, two."

**The Minotaur gets mad.**

Musa: "Great Stella, make him angry!"

Bloom: "Time to run again."

**The Minotaur is free and begins the chase again.**

Bella: "Musa jump!"

**Musa does so.**

Musa: "You're goin' down!"

**The minotaur turns around**.

Riven: "Now this is my kind of party. Looks like we got here just in time."

**The heroes arrive.**

Brandon: "Good Job Musa."

Riven: "Hey you with the ponytail. **(The Minotaur looks at Riven)** If you want a real challenge come over here."

**Riven charges at the Minotaur but it deflects the attack.**

Brandon "Need a hand there bro?"

Riven: "Just worry about your prince, squire boy."

Sky: "Don't think you're gettin' all the fun Riven.

Brandon: "Yeah, save some for us!"

Riven: "I can handle the... Huh?"

**The Minotaur bashes Riven.**

Timmy: "Riven!"

**Riven goes through the wall and falls unconscious. The Witches find him.**

Darcy: "Well hello there. He's not the source of the Dragon Fire, but there's an awesome dark energy coming from this boy. Can we take him home Icy? Icy?"

Stormy: "Darcy, do you have to fall for EVERY lug with a frown on his face?"

Icy: "Now's not the time for play, but with his dark energy, we'll have use for him in the future."

**End Segment 3.**

**Begin final segment.**

**The other heroes are defeated**.

Bloom: "We've gotta do something!"

Bella: "Oh no! They're getting pummeled to a pulp."

Tecna: "If only we had our powers."

**Stella comes in with some cleaning supplies.**

Stella: "Yoo hoo, knock-knock. Housekeeping. Look what I got."

Bloom: "Excellent idea , Bull Snot."

Tecna: "Yoo hoo, Toodelloo."

Stella: "Wanna dance?"

**The minotaur gets angry.**

Bloom: "Now! GO!"

**The Minotaur chases after the Winx**.

Bloom: "Ready?"

Musa: "Serve it up."

Bloom: "Slippery when wet."

**Bloom and the others spil the liquid soap causing the Minotaur to slip and slide on the floor. Icy's duck gets caught and the Minotaur falls over the balcony.**

Bella: "Where'd this thing come from?"

Riven: "The Creature Preserve?"

Bloom: "Except that the Creature Preserve doesn't have any Minotaurs."

**Icy's duck pops out.**

Stella: "Look."

Musa: "A duck."

Bloom: "We all know who's being stalked by a duck: Icy."

Tecna: "That must mean the senior witches are here."

**The duckling calls out for Icy.**

Bloom: "Yeah, they must be after the Ring of Solaria again, but I know just how to trap them."

**The Winx head to the Headmistresses office**.

Bloom: "When they can't find the ring, they're bound to go to Faragonda's office to use the all-seeing crystal ball of Alfea."

Bella: "If they haven't already."

**The Winx are inside Faragonda's office.**

Sky "Doesn;t look like they have."

Bloom: "They will, and when they do, we'll ambush them."

**Riven hears voices.**

Riven: "I think they're coming now."

Bella: "Oh I don't know."

Musa: "It'll be fine."

Bloom: "Everyone hide."

**The witches arrive at Miss Faragonda's office.**

Icy: "Interesting. The Witspherian Crystals are responding wildly. That means the Dragon Fire is in this room. But I don't see a thing, guess we'll just have to trash the place and do a thorough search cause I'm not-"

Bloom: "You're not trashing anything!"

**Bloom comes out of hiding.**

Bloom: "Hit the lights Riven!"

**Riven does so and laughs.**

Stella: "You are so surrounded!"

**Everyone comes out of hiding.**

Icy: "What are you doing here?!"

Bloom: "No, what are you doing here?"

Miss Faragonda: "What are all of you doing here?"

**Bloom panics. Miss Faragonda comes in the room.**

Miss Faragonda: "Don't bother hiding Bloom, I see everything."

**The students were caught red handed.**

Bloom: "I wasn't hiding, I was looking for something."

**Later, the heroes were saying goodbye.**

Bloom: "So, uh, Thanks for everything Brandon. Sorry you had to fight a minotaur."

Brandon "Never a dull moment with you."

Sky "Bye."

**Sky Kisses Stella on the cheek.**

Timmy: "So uh, give me a ring if you, if you wanna talk more about binary transmitter couplings."

Riven: "Hey, next time you have a party, try and make sure there's actually some fun involved."

Bella and Musa go "Augh".

**The heroes take off with the minotaur.**

**Miss Faragonda: "Griselda, we must remember to send Director Saladin a Glowing Letter of Gratitude for the help his student heroes gave. It was so good of them to come when the girls told them there was a beast loose on campus.**

**Miss Faragona turns her attention to the witches.**

Miss Faragonda: "As for you three witches to be, you took things too far this evening. I don't know what's going on between you and my girls but it ends tonight, do you hear me?"

**The duckling is reunited with Icy and all three close their eyes in shame.**

Miss Faragonda: "I'm transporting you straight to Miss Griffin's office with an official letter of complaint. I trust she will discipline you accordingly. When she has, I'll be sure to send your powers back. Have a nice trip."

**Miss Faragonda snaps her fingers and sends them back to Cloud Tower.**

Griselda: "You girls are to report to Miss Faragonda's office first thing in the morning."

**The next morning in Miss Faragonda's office.**

Miss Faragonda: "I've watched what happened on crystal ball reply and I must say I was most impressed. Your actions were brave and resourceful..."

**The girls look happy.**

Miss Faragonda: "...But in the future, you might want to party first and then do the cleaning. At least that's how we did it in my day and I don't think times have changed all that much. Well, I believe you have made amends."

**Miss Faragonda snaps her fingers and five glowing orbs come out.**

Miss Faragonda: "I'm returning your powers to you. Your punishment is over."

**The girls get their powers back.**

**Later that day.**

Miss Faragonda: "The Dragon Fire power is just a myth..."

**Miss Faragonda thinks it over**.

Miss Faragonda: "...Or is it? Well, the witches said it was right here in this room but I know it's not in the Solaria Ring. Is it possible they're right. And if they are... How did it get here, and who's got it?"

**Episode ends.**


	9. Sorry

Sorry I cannot find the script for episode 8


	10. Sorry 2

Sorry I cannot find the script for episode 9


	11. sorry 3

Sorry I cannot find the script for episode 10


End file.
